The Flour Trap
by Gaysee
Summary: Yaoi. Peeta and Gale. This is a One x One roleplay that has been converted into a FanFiction. This is definitely long term so make sure to stick around. There are a lot of twists planned, and I'm sure you'll cry, because we did. Hope you like our story!
1. The First Punch

This FanFiction is actually a One x One Roleplay between my friend and me. Her account on here is TheBeautyOfFear. Everything in Peeta's perspective is written by me and everything in Gale's perspective is written by her.

FYI- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake 23 have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Izzy for helping us make an awesome story 3)

Also, this is definitely going to have a lot more chapters, so be prepared.

* * *

**Gale'****s life** changed after Katniss left for the Hunger Games. He turned nineteen, which meant he could no longer be reaped into the Hunger Games. He needed to provide money for his family, ever since his dad had died in a mining incident, and now he worked as a miner. It was weird, because he was putting himself in the same place his father was in and if he died like that too-in fact, if he died at all-he doesn't know what would happen.

He, Gale, couldn't hunt with Katniss anymore because of his mining job. Not that he wanted to, anyways. Gale was superbly jealous because he was in love with her while it seemed like she was in love with the baker's son, Peeta. During watching the Hunger Games, his hands would clench when they would kiss or have an affectionate moment. He could easily imagine punching Peeta right in the face when they got back.

Recently, though, Gale got to kiss Katniss. Which was surprising and he saw her eyes afterward and immediately knew he had no chance with her. She didn't love him like he loved her. That broke his heart in two and he never wanted to see her again. He knew he would, what with the sick fame she got from being in those evil games that were hosted by the Capitol.

He was repulsed by the Capitol. He wished that they would all just disappear and people could live in peace, without those games they saw fun, not realizing that good people-innocent people-were dying. Maybe he didn't feel bad about the first few Capitols people dying, because they may need to learn a little suffering. They got everything on a silver platter while the last remaining districts had to take what was left.

That's why he hated the mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee. She never had to suffer, was richer than all of the rest. But maybe it was more jealousy than anger he was feeling at her.

Katniss has been back for months now, as well as Peeta. He never really found the drive to punch Peeta in the face, but he's come close to it. He would see Peeta, buying luxury items and he would be quick to get angry. First, he steals his love. Second, he gets rich and buys items that no one else can buy.

He felt a little angry. But then he'd just think about how he was better than Peeta, better than him in some way. Maybe it was because he was a skilled hunter while Peeta was just the baker's son. But, then again, the only reason he could ever think of Peeta as a good person was because he helped Katniss rebel against the Capitol by pretending to swallow those poisonous berries. And that was it.

He didn't punch Peeta, but today he did. He feels bad about it, but not that much, because it somehow sparked a new friendship.

He happened to be just walking along when there Peeta was. He was going to turn another path, get away from Peeta, since there were multiple paths to his mining job. But then something boiled up in him and all his negative feelings towards the Capitol and Peeta and President Snow and Katniss all came out in one punch, right at Peeta's nose. And then it started squirting out blood.

_Oh God, what have I done…_ he thought as he dragged Peeta off into a store with a bathroom. Gale still disliked Peeta, but he wasn't a bad enough person to let blood keep squirting out of someone's nose when it was his fault. "Sorry," he grumbled. It wasn't a believable sorry, since he didn't really feel sorry.

He took toilet paper out of a stall and wiped the blood off from under Peeta's nose, practically punching him with the mean look he was giving. It wasn't a glare, more a disapproving frown. He didn't like Peeta very much. But his mother would hear about this later, so he had to make sure he did something to make up for it.

**Peeta left **his house early that morning, he wanted to be in town so he could buy a couple things they needed and wanted to get there at an early time. Since he moved into the victor's village he had a longer walk into the town, but sometimes it was nice, it gave him a lot of time to think, which was usually beneficial.

The only bad part about his walk is that he has to walk by Katniss's house, and think about all the times they spent together that were all lies, fake happenings that she only did to get further into the games. It made him despise her, not a full blooded hate, but a dislike for her, not wanting to see her but still waving and smiling whenever he did.

Peeta made it to the town square and looked around, some shops were still closed so he decided to walk around. He noticed the miners going to work, and he thanked heaven that he didn't need to be in such a dangerous job like that, especially since he wasn't for anything like that.

He noticed Gale, his face was familiar but he didn't know him personally. Peeta started to turn a corner but was taken off guard when he fell due to a sharp pain in his nose. He looked up to see Gale looming over him, fist balled and a shocked look on his face. No words could explain what happened, and he couldn't explain it, especially the deepening look in Gale's eyes.

The next thing he knew he was being dragged by Gale into a close store's bathroom, and he felt a cold dab of a napkin on his nose. There was Gale again, his face was still condescendingly glaring, but his hand was wiping his face from the blood. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he did know that Gale punched him. "What the hell, Gale?" Gale didn't say anything and kept cleaning the blood from his nose. "I can do it myself." he took the towel from Gale and held it in his nose, hoping to stop the blood.

He looked to Gale after a small silence. "I know why you punched me Gale." Peeta said looking back down. Gale didn't say anything so he continued. "It's because of Katniss and me from the games. I knew you liked her. It must have been hard seeing us." The memories plagued him, all the time spent in the cave, all his affection wasted so that she could win the games.

"Well you should know I haven't talked to her since we got back, I want nothing to do with her anymore." the bleeding had stopped and sat up, checking his face in the mirror. There was a small bruise on the bridge of his nose and it ached, but he would be okay. "Thanks." Peeta said. He then stood up and looked at Gale again.

**Peeta didn't **rip the towel from his hand but in Gale's mind, it felt like it. If they were dogs, they'd both be growling at each other. He let go of the towel easily, not want to even touch Peeta. Hell, he didn't even want Peeta there. Gale didn't want Peeta dead, he didn't want anyone dead, but if Peeta were starving, he wouldn't give him any food. Not that Peeta would ever starve, because he was rich now.

That brought the dislike even stronger now and he had to grit his teeth as Peeta talked. He didn't want Peeta talking about Katniss like that, even though Gale wanted nothing to do with her either. He grabbed the edge of the sink to steady himself and, while he really wanted to cry, he didn't. It seemed all the tears had left him long ago and now his tear ducts were run dry.

Instead of being sensible, he just gripped the sink. His knuckles turned white and he looked over at Peeta. The glare had left his face but instead it was a blank stare that could make you shudder. It held barely any emotion, as if he didn't even care about what Peeta had to say, about Katniss. And then he began one of his long rants he always got into.

"Of course it was hard watching, Peeta! I thought there was something special between Katniss and me and then the Hunger Games comes along and you're in absolute love with her! And she then quickly falls in love with you and I'm left to be her cousin! There's this big, stupid love story and you guys kissed and were all over each other. And it was all for the whole drama, wasn't it? Hypnotized by the Capitol? I get that you guys needed more sponsors and a love story would definitely get you guys that, but…now she can't even be seen with me. Because of_ you_." He hissed that all out in what seemed like only two seconds. He was extremely angry at Peeta, still. He didn't think he could forgive Peeta or Katniss.

He gritted his teeth even harder and the part of the sink he was holding looked like it was going to break off. He gulped and sighed. "Do you love her? Or did you?" he asked, not looking over at Peeta. His voice was still angry, but it was wavering. He tried not to look at Peeta, because Gale didn't want to be mad. But, every time he looked over at that boy, the image of that passionate kiss flashed in his mind and he just got angry all over again.

Maybe he was being a bit less than sensible, but he would do anything for the girl he loved, including punching Peeta in the face. But Gale never really thought that maybe that wasn't what Katniss wanted and that it wasn't Peeta's fault, that it was the pressure of the Capitol's fault and the need for sponsors fault. But, all is fair in love and war, as they say.

**Peeta listened **as Gale berated him, it was a side he had never seen from him and it was scary, not scary like the games, but a whole different kind that made him remember to never make Gale mad. As Gale mentioned everything that happened in the games, it assured all of his suspicions about Gale and Katniss, but only disproving that he still loved her, which is where they both stood, out of love with Katniss and mad at each other. He frowned, knowing that Gale was completely right, but what Gale didn't know, is that Katniss was only faking it.

Then Gale asked what Peeta had been questioning himself about, ever since he got off the train it was something that never escaped him. _"Do you love her?..." _He looked away and thought about it.

"I may have loved her once, but I know now that it was a lie and I want nothing to do with her." It almost hurt to say it, but it was the truth and he was glad to face it. He watched Gale's hands, seizing the sink, ready to rip it from the wall and throw it right at Peeta. Peeta thought he deserved it and was ready to feel the fake porcelain crush against his face. But Gale didn't throw it, even though he could have easily ripped it from the wall and tossed it at him.

Peeta walked over to Gale, but he didn't touch him, it would have probably set him off. He never knew that Gale was such a strong person with so much anger. "Do you? Love her, I mean." Peeta knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it for himself, maybe it could be the one thing they can have in common.

He didn't know why, but Peeta felt like he wanted to be friends with Gale. He didn't have any real friends since most kids were scared since he won the games and Katniss was out of the question. Peeta was just looking for someone as angry as he was, maybe Peeta didn't show it like Gale, but it was there, bubbling at the capitol for nearly killing him and ruining his life, but it was bound to spill over one day.

**Gale** **knew **that Peeta had loved her. He knew it! His muscles tensed and he let go of the sink. He turned and leaned against the sink, keeping his eyes focused on his feet as he thought about what Peeta was saying. Peeta used to love her. But he still didn't want to forgive Peeta.

It was hard not to forgive him, though. Gale was smart. Maybe a little impulsive and angry, but he could still see that Peeta didn't love her anymore. Jealousy was somewhat lifted off his shoulders. He already knew it was a lie-Katniss had explained everything to him. But he realized maybe it hurt Peeta more than it hurt her and he felt a little pang at his heart.

If she was able to convince Peeta she loved him, could he have convinced her? But then again, why would she? Maybe because she wanted more of the hunt and Gale would definitely give more than he got if he thought she loved him. He didn't feel betrayed yet, though, because he didn't know if that was true. But hell, she could've lied to both of them easily. He sighed and just slumped over.

He bit his lip at Peeta's question. He did, but he wasn't sure anymore. She was in a lot of shit right now between Peeta and him and she would have to deal with it before he could talk to her. "I did. But the whole thing started and now we never talk or anything. I guess it's lost now." He looked over at Peeta and then lifted himself off the sink, the one thing that seemed to stabilize him. He stumbled slightly, drunkenly. And then he mumbled he had to go to work and left, more confused than how it started.

He finished mining. He was tired. Luckily, it wasn't dark yet, so he could throw in a bit of hunting time. His mother would cook up whatever he caught, if he was lucky enough to catch something like a rabbit. He quickly went home, changed, and grabbed his snares, bows and arrows, and his hunting knife before heading off to the forest. It was illegal to go there, but he had a family who needed food. Three siblings and a mother. Besides, he had done this tons before and he supposed it didn't really matter.

He loved the forest. Its smells, the sounds, the air. As he snuck in, climbing the fence, he felt the rush of getting caught and each time he came here, he thought it was one of those little pieces of rebel in him, rebelling against the Capitol.

He jumped to the ground, mud and plants squishing beneath his feet. And then he was off. He quickly made a few snares, putting them down and hoping to catch a small animal. Gale kept walking, having his bow and arrow ready, wishing he had the skills of Katniss right now. It was getting dark and he'd have to go home soon. But he trekked on, shooting arrows at a few birds.

**Peeta was **glad to hear that Gale had lost his love for Katniss, because it meant that they maybe could get along, somehow. He did know he wanted to though, that he wanted someone to get along with, maybe to replace the hole where Katniss left, just on a friendship level, at least he thought that's what he wanted.

Peeta wanted a lot of things right now, to leave the bathroom, to go buy some food because he was getting hungry, and to listen to Gale talk about the capitol. He had been quiet all his life, even through the games he didn't say much, so he needed someone to fill his quietness, but that seemed to even confuse him.

He left his thoughts and heard Gale mumble something then leave, he probably had to go to work. Peeta thought about him working in the mines, it was scary, and he was glad no one in his family ever had to worry being there. Since his dad ran the bakery, they always had a steady income and the occasional sweet or warm bread to keep him fed. He thought about Gale, he knew he would hunt with Katniss when they were younger and signed up for tesserae because he had to provide for his family, and now working in the mines. It was like a whole different life, having to work for your whole world and risking your life to feed your family. It was so weird to him.

Peeta had been out all day, ever since Gale left that morning he has been on his mind all day, even distracting him at the bakery where he was helping his dad. A lot of his time was spent looking out their front window, watching as people walked by and hoping one of them was Gale, coming into the bakery for something.

When work ended, Peeta walked out into the street looking for something to do since he didn't want to go home. It was still light outside, just a bit dim from the setting sun. He walked around the square and out of the corner of his eye he saw Gale, he wouldn't have seen him if he wasn't looking, which he secretly was.

He noticed him sneaking into the woods, probably to get some last minute hunting before he went home. Peeta ran inside and grabbed his stuff and quickly went out to follow Gale, he didn't want to be seen just yet, but he wanted to watch him hunt, he'd only seen Katniss do it in the games but this was different.

He followed through the hole in the fence that Gale went through and slowly crept behind, occasionally stepping on a loud leaf or twig, he was not that quiet of a person. He saw Gale take down a bird and he silently oohed in admiration. It was a different world than inside the district, and he knew why they always escaped into the woods. He wanted to say something to Gale, but it was a little too late to do anything without being accused of stalking him, which he basically was.

**When he **saw the bird fall, a loud chirp coming from the poor bird, he rushed over with his pouch and stuffed it in. He tied it to his belt and continued walking. He'd shoot a few things and then they'd scatter, so he didn't catch much. He pulled the arrows out of the earth. He was a bit distracted right now and he had also been distracted during his coal mining. His mind kept going to Peeta almost every minute. He would daze off for a few seconds before snapping back awake, knowing that this job was very dangerous and he couldn't make a wrong move.

He felt bad. Peeta must have been scared of him now. He sighed as he shot an arrow and was totally off. It went into the trunk of a tree and he went over to it and pulled it out. Gale leaned against the tree for a few seconds, looked up at the sky, and grunted.

He shot an arrow at a pink cloud, thinking about how the weather was mocking him. It wasn't a clear day nor was it really all too sunny (it was very cloudy), but, compared to this storm in his head, it seemed like the perfect day. The arrow landed on the ground and he chased after it, stuffing it in his pouch with the rest of the arrows. It was getting dark, so he began to focus more on getting more than just a bird.

Soon enough, he heard a very particularly loud twig snap. The bird he was trying to shoot at flew away and he turned sharply, seeing who was following. At first, he thought it was someone from the Capitol. Ever since he had been known as Katniss' cousin, people became interested in him.

But he laid low so not much attention was on him. Maybe now there was more attention on him. He knew he was going to get in trouble being here. But, upon turning around, he saw the boy that had been on his mind all day.

Peeta.

"Oh. Hey, Peeta," he said awkwardly. He walked towards Peeta, leaves crunching under his boots. He was still angry at Peeta, but it had died down. Luckily. Peeta wouldn't benefit from Gale being angry and having snares, knifes, and arrows.

"What do you want?" he asked staring at Peeta with this look that could make anyone feel awkward. Gale did feel awkward though, because he didn't want to be angry at Peeta and, while it was easy not to be mad at Peeta, he couldn't do it without feeling really awkward.

**Peeta had **been caught, not only was he seen, but he was identified and Gale had called him out. He knew he was in for something, yelling, screaming, punching, maybe an arrow or knife to his arm or face. Gale didn't hold back earlier, and now he was in his element, surrounded by nature with weapons in hand, like a predator ready to pounce on his prey and leave no recognizable part of his catch left, but Peeta was surprised to only see him give a greeting and give the only question that could up from Peeta's following.

"Hey," Peeta said weirdly, they were in an illegal part of district 12 and Gale had met him with just a hello. "I was in the neighborhood and just wanted to stop by." he gave a small laugh and was trying to avoid the question, maybe the joke would ease the obvious tension between the two.

If the pink elephant in the room was any larger, Gale would probably have to kill it. "Well, I saw you walk out here and I... I wanted to see what you were doing. I know you and Katniss used to hunt here so I wanted to watch since I've never done it myself." It sounded a lot less creepy in his head, but it was too late for that anyway.

He thought maybe Gale wouldn't mind, he had no reason not to trust Peeta, except for the whole Katniss thing which they had both gotten past. Peeta may have also been of some use to Gale, he didn't need to keep any of the hunt so it would go to Gale if he killed anything. "So have you gotten anything yet? Can I see?" Peeta asked to break the silence. He wanted Gale to toss his game bag to him so he could see what he caught, it sounded like a simple request, but Peeta had something in mind that he knew Gale would probably hate.

**Gale stared **at Peeta the whole time he was talking. He didn't know why he hadn't spotted Peeta before, because of his bright hair. He was usually more aware of his surroundings. But instead of questioning too much, he just went with it. Peeta was lucky he hadn't reloaded his bow when he heard him or else an arrow would have immediately gone through his head. He was sure if it would go through an eye, in between his eyes, or in his mouth, because he didn't have that aim, but he knew it would hit somewhere.

Peeta was so lucky and so was Gale, because he could never live with the guilt of killing someone. But maybe Peeta and Katniss could, because of those dreaded games. Killing animals was easy. But killing a person and living knowing he hurt their whole family, that he stopped their whole lives, stopped plans, stopped everything would be too much.

It did sound very creepy, Peeta's reason. But instead Gale chuckled. "I honestly thought I kind of scared you," he said. He didn't smile at Peeta and when he was chuckling, it kind of had this vibe to it that sounded like he was trying to be nice but he still didn't like Peeta.

But at least he was trying to be nicer to him, after getting so angry at him, punching him, and yelling at him. Peeta didn't deserve that, especially after the games, which was probably a very traumatic experience, seeing all those people die and then finding out the girl you love lied about loving you.

When Peeta asked for what he had, he did hand over his bag. He had only caught that one bird and a few rats. He still had to check the snares, which hopefully had better results than his distracted hunting. Birds and mice weren't much. He'd probably trade with Peeta's father for some bread to dip in his mother's stew.

**Peeta was glad **to get a good response from Gale, it meant he wasn't going to kill, which was something he definitely didn't want to happen. He then laughed to himself about what Gale said, because Gale definitely did scare him. It wasn't the fear from in the games, because he knew deep inside that Gale would never kill him, but it was an emotional fear.

The fear was inside him, that he may have been getting too attached to Gale, for no reason at all, he did blindly follow him into the outskirts of District 12 and he didn't even think about the consequences. Gale was pulling him in when he everything he did should have pushed him away, a punch to the face, yelling at him, the obviously looks of ill contempt, all meant to keep Peeta out, but only bringing him in subconsciously.

Peeta grabbed the bag tossed to him and looked inside, it was repulsive but he actually didn't want to see what was inside, he wanted to put something in. He waited for Gale to look off and Peeta slipped some money into the bag, he didn't need and he knew it would help Gale, he also knew Gale would never, ever take it, so it worked for both of them.

"Looks good." he said awkwardly then handing the bag back to him. He looked around, hoping that Gale wouldn't get suspicious, and when he didn't check the bag, Peeta knew Gale wouldn't find out, a sigh of relief escaped his mouth. Gale would have seen it as Peeta thinking that Gale was a charity case, and it would probably make him mad.

Peeta looked up at the sky and it wasn't too late, it was getting darker but the sun could still be seen off in the distance. "Do you think you could show me how to use the bow?" his question came out a bit suddenly, it even took himself off guard. He had been thinking it the whole time, but he didn't actually think he would ask, it must have been forced out by the silence. "I mean, you don't have to, it's fine." he said with a slight chuckle to ease the awkward mood in the air.

**Gale tried **to keep a smart eye on Peeta. It was pointless, though, because why would Peeta steal some birds and rats? He had more money than Gale would ever make in his whole life, which was just more reason that Gale would be jealous of Peeta, and, of course, him being able to kiss the girl he had loved ever since he was fourteen. But Gale had kissed her and then he had sort of just run off. He should have stayed and waited for her reaction, but the look of confusion was enough to make him know that she didn't feel the same way.

But, despite being careful of keeping an eye on Peeta, he heard a noise. He quickly turned and lifted his arrow and bow, shooting for it. He ran off and looked if he had shot anything. He had hit a tree and so he took the bow out of the trunk. He would've snapped it in half out of anger, but he didn't this time, because it was one of his best arrows. One Katniss had made for him. He let his finger touch the place where she had engraved their initials into it before stuffing it into his arrow pouch and running back.

He took the bag from him and connected it to the belt loop of his pants. He should've checked it, but, realizing Peeta probably had better meals than bird and rat stew, he would suppose Peeta wouldn't steal from him. Plus, Peeta seemed too nice to steal from him. He couldn't imagine someone like Peeta ever stealing from someone. Then again, Gale couldn't imagine much.

It seemed a lot of his imagination had been stripped because he had no time. He had to work and then hunt and then take care of his family. He never had time, really. But he loved it. Gale didn't want to be alone, which was why he didn't get mad at Peeta for following him here. Plus, he had been in his head all day. Might as well be here in actual person.

When Peeta looked up at the sky, his head snapped up, looking to see if he saw a bird or something. But all that was there were gray clouds, overcast. No birds. In fact, it probably was going to rain, hearing the way the bird were chirping furiously. The question brought him by surprise, but he shrugged. "Uh, sure," he said.

He took the arrows off his back. He handed Peeta the bow and arrows. After Peeta slung the arrows around his back and held the arrow, he went over. "Hold it like this," he said, putting Peeta's body in the right position.

Peeta seemed to be struggling with keeping his one of his arms at a perfect straight angle, though. So, soon enough, he gave up trying to explain it. He stood behind Peeta, wrapping his arms around him so he could grab the string, his arm under Peeta's to show him the right angle for that arm, and then his other hand wrapped around Peeta's other arm in the upper region, sliding down slowly, straightening it out.

He put his hand that was holding the string over Peeta's hand. "And then you pull back a little more and…release," he said as he let go of Peeta's hand the same time Peeta released the string. The arrow that was being held in Peeta's hand went straight for a tree trunk and he smiled. "I hope you were going for that," he said, mumbling into Peeta's ear.

Before, of course, realizing that they were in a very compromising position. He then let go of Peeta, stepping back. "And you just sort of do that. It takes practice. Maybe one day you'll be as good as Katniss." He smiled at Peeta, before taking his bow and arrows back. "I'll…I'll see you tomorrow." And then he rushed off.

He checked his snares and was lucky enough, in one of then, to catch a nice rabbit. He chopped it heads off and hoped that he would be able to trade it for something at a place like the market. When he got home, he sighed and stripped off all his clothes. He didn't take a bath, not having the luxury for a bath, but instead he put on simple boxers and a t-shirt.

He emptied his hunting prizes. Then, out rolled the money. It was stained with a little blood, but he picked it up. While he didn't like feeling like a charity case, he could get his mother fabric so she could make new dresses. He was going to pay Peeta back, though. Somehow. And then he fell asleep, his head swarming with one name in his head and one name only.

Peeta.


	2. Snares and Bread

****Chapter 2! I am a sucker for cliffhangers... I hope I haven't said too much.

This FanFiction is actually a One x One Roleplay between my friend and me. Her account on here is TheBeautyOfFear. Everything in Peeta's perspective is written by me and everything in Gale's perspective is written by her.

FYI- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake 23 have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Izzy for helping us make an awesome story 3)

* * *

**Peeta was **secretly happy to have Gale agree to show him how to use the bow, it may not have signified much but it was like inviting Peeta in and letting him know that he didn't see him as a threat. It was also good he didn't notice the money, because he probably wouldn't have stuck around longer and he couldn't have shown him how to use the bow. He grabbed the quiver of arrows and placed it on his back and took the bow that Gale handed to him. There was a slight hand mark from where Gale must have been holding it, but it still felt strong and very usable.

He took an arrow from the pack and placed it on the string but couldn't get it to quite stay on there right. The arrow then balanced and he realized it was the sturdy touch of Gale that caressed the arrow into place. He felt Gale's chest waver on his back, his shirt gently rubbing against his own and giving his back a slight tickle that made him laugh, which was probably not what Gale was wanting right now. He then fell silent when Gale's hand was placed on his own, a sense of warmth rushed through him and he was glad to have Gale supporting his body because he might have fallen over form the contact.

Peeta felt Gale's hand guiding his, it pulled the arrow and let it fly into a tree that he let go believed as his target. Gale congratulated him but it wasn't like he did anything on his own, Gale did most of the work at shooting the arrow. He felt Gale pull away and Peeta thought it was too soon, but it was for the best, he didn't want things getting awkward. Then Gale had this weird look on his face and he knew it was time for their night to end, and Gale must have had the same idea as he excused himself away. "See ya." Peeta said.

_"...tomorrow." _Peeta thought. Gale didn't give him a trite response of seeing him around, seeing him later, or even just a simple goodbye, he said tomorrow. It may have been just a simple happening, but Peeta saw it as something more, and he did hope he would see Gale tomorrow. He walked out of the words and snuck back inside the fence, making sure no one would see him breaking the law.

He took the long walk back to the Victor's Village and crept inside, glad to see that his parents were not there to notice him, he then walked upstairs to his room and lay down, determined to rest so that he could definitely see Gale the next day.

Peeta woke up rather early the next morning, getting up before the sun, which actually didn't happen very often. He quickly got dressed, nice enough to look decent but still plain clothes. He was drinking a glass of water when the doorbell rang and he went to go answer. To his surprise it was Gale, which made him make some sort of awkward block as if he was going to punch him again, but he didn't. "What are you doing here, Gale? Peeta asks to the surprise of seeing him a littler earlier than he expected, not that he objected. He noticed some random materials in his hands but dismissed them as he looked back up to Gale, whose face wore a different smile than before.

**It took a **little long for Peeta to answer the door. In Gale's mind, at least. In reality, it was the normal time for anyone to answer the door. But Gale was accustomed to small houses, which meant that people got to the door sooner. Oh, and the fact he had been trying to see Peeta as fast as he could. He couldn't seem to get ready fast enough and Peeta couldn't get to the door quick enough, either. Which was really, really weird to Gale. He labeled it as simply him being impatient or something like that.

Peeta answered the door, which almost made Gale smile, but he remembered he didn't want to let Peeta too much off the hook yet and that teaching him to make snares was just making up for the money he was given, and totally not because he wanted to see Peeta. The sun's rays caught Peeta's hair and made it glare, forcing Gale to squint a little. He looked a little mean when he did that. "Paying you back. You're gonna learn to make snares," he said, a bit authoritatively. Instead of having etiquette and waiting to be invited in, he brushed past Peeta.

The house was gorgeous, but Gale didn't even say anything about the décor or anything, not really caring. He set all the supplies on the counter and, when Peeta came over, he began. "Rabbit snares are simple enough. And the cheapest. Not that it matters much for you, anyhow. Just watch me first." He began by cutting a piece of stainless-steel wire, saying it had to be about twenty-one inches long. He bent the wire into a small loop about one and a half inches from one end using pliers. He made sure it was tight enough so that it didn't come loose to make sure the rabbit didn't escape. He explained that quickly to Peeta, before continuing on.

He brought the other end of the wire through the hoop, creating the larger loop that will snag the poor, unlucky rabbit's neck. He made a smaller loop with that end of the wire than went through and tightened it. He grabbed the string he had and cut off a good bit of it, just to make sure it was long enough for the snare he made. Gale finished by tying one end of the string to the second loop. Hoping he had explained well enough, he handed everything to Peeta and said, "And now you try it." Feeling a bit happy to show off, he forgot about being angry at Peeta (yeah, he was _so_angry) and smiled at him.

**Peeta saw Gale **and was still surprised, he didn't even know Gale knew where he lived, even though it wasn't that hard to find since he was a victor. When Gale's eyes beamed he was a bit confused, but it didn't seem intimidating, more eager. Gale then walked right in, which didn't really surprise him.

"Come on in." Peeta said jokingly as he followed Gale through the house, almost as if it wasn't his own house that he lived in, but it was breathtaking. He wasn't to someone so commanding, well he was used to Katniss, but that was completely different, especially since Gale kept surprising him, first the other morning and now by standing in his house, no worry to him.

Gale's voice was so commanding, but so passionate, and Peeta was definitely sure that he found the money, which may not have been his wisest decision because he was sure that Gale would stick around until he was sure the debt was paid. Gale got right to work too, and Peeta didn't exactly follow, there were a lot of measurements and different components that confused him.

He nodded and agreed with everything he said though, making it seem like something was turning in the motionless brain of his. He just watched Gale fix it though, it was a lot more interesting than the snare itself, because, somehow, Gale was snaring Peeta up, both of them not even knowing it was happening right then.

Peeta's eyes widened. "Me? Try it?" he probably should have been listening to what Gale showed him, because he remembered a little of it. He took the wire and kept following the image of the snare Gale made, somehow making it look okay. He made the loop that would catch the rabbit, then tied the second string on it like Gale did. He looked at it and noticed it was vaguely similar to Gales, but still a train wreck. "Ta-Da?" Peeta said knowing it wouldn't be able to even catch a dead rabbit.

**He laughed **when Peeta's eyes widened. "You weren't listening." He didn't say it as a question, more as a statement, before smiling over at Peeta and wishing him good luck in his mind. Peeta went way slower than Gale did and kept glancing over at the snare he made. Peeta seemed to do okay with the first loop, but he had cut the wire a bit too long and the string a bit too short.

Gale knew that was going to be a bit of a problem with it and, while it still resembled his, it was a complete and total trash. It couldn't catch a single bunny and, if it did, the bunny probably would be able to escape easily. Gale couldn't help but laugh at it, a little.

Peeta hadn't listened at all. So, he asked the most obvious question, "What's distracting you?" he asked, looking at Peeta with eyes that seemed to ask a bunch of questions. He wanted to ask a bunch of questions. Like,_ "Why are you putting up with me?"_ and _"What do you do nowadays?"v_But he didn't, because, well, if he asked that many questions, it would seem a bit over zealous over Peeta. And maybe Gale was.

He was distracted about him all day yesterday and he was rushing to get over to Peeta's house this morning. And now, here he was, laughing with-or at-Peeta, feeling all these questions sitting at the tip of his tongue. Katniss, when he asked her what it was like a while back, asked her questions and she just seemed depressed or gave very short answers.

Maybe, though, he should stop comparing Peeta to Katniss so much. It's just hard to give up such a big part of your life and not compare it to another thing that seemed like it may just be another giant part of his life. But, then again, maybe it's too good to be true because it _is_ too good to be true. To Gale, he didn't think Peeta would want to be his friend after he had punched him right in the face. And made his nose bleed. And yelled at him. And had been super scary, angry, blinded by betrayal and hatred Gale. Sadly, Gale didn't realize that maybe because Peeta followed him into a meadow, gave him money, and was trying to make jokes with him, Peeta would actually want to be his friend.

**Peeta half-heartedly **smiled, Gale had easily noticed that he wasn't paying attention and it definitely was shown in his work, or attempt at work. Gale seemed pretty serious about snares too, he could easily make a snare like Peeta could make a cake, but it was different, which made Peeta think he would definitely have to show Gale how to make one later and if it wasted flour he could just take the blame, not that anyone but his mother would care, she might actually be surprised that Peeta was spending time with someone. Gale gave a small laugh so Peeta knew it was okay that he messed up, it was his first time after all and working wires was not like working pastries.

Then Gale asked a question that made Peeta glad it was asked, because even though he wouldn't tell the truth, he was glad that Gale was noticing differences about him. "Oh, nothing." he said with a grin. "It's only my first time, I'll get better." he shrugged his shoulders and hoped that his excuse was good enough, he was definitely not the best liar and it was probably easily noticed.

Peeta then took the question into thought, actually about what was distracting him. Gale was. Gale was clouding his mind and though he already knew it, it was different than actually facing it and accepting. It must have just been the strong hope for a friendship, or something like that, because Peeta knew that he just wanted to have Gale, so much he needed to think of other things to do before Gale made some sort of cliché excuse to leave.

Peeta then got the idea that he was already thinking of. "How about I teach you something?" he asked, he didn't wait for a response and kept talking. "We could go to the bakery and I'll show you how to make bread?" Peeta wanted to be able to show Gale something that he could actually do, so far he couldn't shoot a bow or make a snare, so he needed to make up. He also thought Gale would look funny in an apron, and he would make sure that he put one in, which Gale would probably disagree to since it was definitely uncharacteristic of him.

**Gale picked up **Peeta's snare and tightened the loops a little. "Hey, it may catch a, err, rat. A big rat," he said, his lying way worse than Peeta's. He'd probably just throw it away. But not right now, because it would hurt Peeta's feelings. Instead, he put it in the sack he was carrying and slung it over one shoulder. He knew Peeta's was really bad, but it was better than when he tried to teach one of his brothers. This had maybe a small glimmer of hope while his brother's was just hopeless. Peeta could definitely get better. Other people, not so much. But Gale could see Peeta would be better if he, you know, listened.

He nodded gently at Peeta. _A _very_ big rat_, his mind said, chuckling inside himself. It was a good enough first try. Obviously, Peeta didn't need to get food from hunting. He was the baker's son. They surely got enough bread, at least the left over, cold bread. He remembered what a hard trader Peeta's dad and mom were. The day before the 74th Hunger Games, he had to buy a single small loaf of bread from them with a squirrel. But everyone was hard traders here. It was just like that because, when you have nothing, it takes a lot to give up something.

A squirrel for a loaf of bread was a lot more than people actually did pay for a loaf of bread somewhere else, but the bread was still warm when he traded that bloody squirrel. Peeta was decorating some pastry. He remembered what a good painter he was. In the Hunger Games, he looked so much like the ground when he painted himself. Gale was impressed but he watched with a jealous poker face. Because, after that, they sucked face.

Peeta decided to show Gale how to do something. Make bread, apparently. It wouldn't do much good for Gale, because he couldn't afford the ingredients, but, then again, Peeta wasn't a hunter. He didn't need to know how to make a snare because it wouldn't be any use to him unless he decided to randomly become a hunter. The bow and arrows may come in handy, though. Somehow. Maybe Gale and he could go out hunting. But, then again, Peeta was heavy-footed and would probably scare the animals away. He scared those birds away. But Peeta could help him with camouflage, maybe.

He'd be able to wrestle a small animal that didn't see, possibly. Maybe even a bunny, though they are fast little critters and their smell was keen. "Err, sure," Gale said with a nervous smile. He could never cook. His mom tried, just to get a little help from the elder. But he was really bad at measuring, they couldn't afford measuring cups, though he did trade for some with a couple birds, but it was only three measuring cups so it was mostly guesswork.

He then followed Peeta into the kitchen and kind of just stared at him, telling him with his eyes to explain in as much perfect detail as possible.

**Peeta was glad**that Gale wanted to learn about bread, or at least he was too nice to decline since Peeta just did what Gale liked. This must have been friendship, but Peeta was still a little doubtful, not that he showed it. Gale wanted to show him something and even teach it to him, and he wasn't hesitant on accepting Peeta's offer to teach him about bread. Especially with what happened in the woods, not really caring that Peeta followed him and then showing him to shoot the bow, it still made Peeta a little giddy. It was confusing though, worse than with Katniss, sure everything she did was suspicious, but he understood her, Gale was completely different.

He couldn't understand anything with Gale. The punching then dabbing a napkin to his face to stop bleeding, cradling his arms while showing him how to shoot a bow, and appearing at his house in the early morning. He wished he had the social skills to understand what it all meant, the only thing he could conclude was how Gale liked doing the most awkward things to mess with Peeta.

It was a good sign that Gale followed him into the kitchen, maybe Gale would pay attention unlike he did, but making bread was definitely a whole different, it takes much longer, has more specific measurements, and requires more watching than making a snare, or at least he thought. He also wouldn't tell Gale about the huge difference between the two, he didn't plan on making him mad now that he was getting him as a friend.

"So about the bread, make sure to watch." he said giving a sharp eye to him, even though it wasn't a bit fair since he didn't pay attention. He pulled out a couple of bowls and a few measuring cups, not that he needed it since it was memorized, but Gale would need to know. He pulled several bags, yeast, flower, baking soda, and many other bags. He said how to add each step, saying each measurement so he would remember. He added all the dry ingredients together.

"Make sure to add all the dry ingredients first, but _not_ the flower. Then mix the wet ingredients in a separate bowl." He had eggs and milk and some water mixed together. "Now you pour the wet into the dry, little by little, and occasionally a little bit of flower." he started doing it and then the dough formed. He pulled it onto the table and covered it in a layer of flower and started kneading it. "Now we bake it." he said we strangely but ignored it. He slid it into the oven. "You're turn."

**Peeta launched **right into it and Gale immediately knew that Peeta was serious. He tried to watch and listen, he did, but, while it was interesting, it was boring to Gale. Gale, who could easily measure in inches to make snares and arrows, could never understand cups and pints and quarts and all that. Hunting made sense to him while baking seemed foreign, like how some countries ate bugs. In Panem, if you could afford it, you ate stew and bread. When you were a hunter, you didn't eat bread; you ate meat. Bread was a nice, but expensive, addition.

He also got distracted by Gale, but he'd die before admitting it. He kept glancing up at Peeta and, him being a hunter, he would get distracted by the smallest noise. But mostly it was Peeta. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about baking. He must love it. Which was good. It would suck to work for your parents at a place where you hated everything about it. Suddenly, though, it was his turn. And he felt in Peeta's place. But he acted all smooth, for no real reason. He was trying so hard not to laugh nervously. He grabbed a few bags, besides the flour, since apparently he didn't need that yet.

He poured the (wrong) measurement of the dry ingredients in the bowl. It looked a little more shallow than Peeta's was so he already knew he was under how much he needed. But he didn't know which measurement was that. He could ask Peeta, but he had too much pride for that. He poured, actually, the right amount of the wet ingredients, but, because he hadn't been paying attention all that much, he put one extra egg in (on top of that, there was a little shell in there too).

"Shit, this isn't easy," he said, releasing a nervous chuckle. And then he reached for the flour, before getting an evil idea. He didn't really think that long about it, before, when Peeta turned away, he poured the flour over Peeta's head. He didn't pour all of it, maybe like a little more than half the bag, before setting it down. Peeta was drenched in flour. Gale laughed and his mouth fell open, before stumbling back. "You look like a stood up snow angel." Angel wasn't the word he wanted to use, but at the same time it was. Snowman wouldn't fit Peeta. Angel would, though, because of his golden hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and now flour poured all over him for the snow part.

**Peeta thought **Gale wasn't doing too badly, he was definitely doing a much better job at putting the ingredients together, unlike Peeta who made a tragedy. It probably could have actually killed a rabbit though, the atrociousness of it might have shamed the rabbit to kill itself, because obviously Peeta wouldn't be able to.

He noticed that that the dry ingredients were a sham, but the wet ones were doing okay, except for the extra egg, that would make the bread to liquidy and it would probably overshadow the yeast, which enough of wasn't added. He was glad though, neither could do what the other had a specialty for, and that was something that they should have definitely not have had in common.

When Gale was almost ready, the snowstorm of flour took the air, causing Peeta to step back and cover his eyes, feeling the flour flood him and coat his body. He opened his eyes and saw everything covered, he could barely make out Gale as he was camouflaged in the flour. He laughed as well as Gale laughed, it was funny, and it had happened all the time in the kitchen when making bread.

Peeta then blushed, his red cheeks shining right through the flower. Gale thought he looked like a snow angel, and it made him happy to hear him say it. He leaned onto the counter but his arm slipped when it touched the flour. The white powder on the counter then shot up and hit Gale in the face, filling the air again and swarming around.

"Oh gosh! Sorry, Gale." Peeta said snickering, he didn't mean for the flour to fly at him, but it sure was funny. Maybe that could be his own payback for the punch, Peeta would never hit someone in the safety of District 12, but technically the flour hit him. A few minutes later the buzzer on his stove beeped and he opened the stove and pulled out the bread with gloves in. It smelled sweet in the air and it was good use to end the flour fuming the air. He pulled it out of the pan, still hot, and sliced it on the counter, immediately handing a piece to Gale and cutting a piece for himself. He would give the loaf to Gale when he left so he might as well have a piece now.

**Gale saw **the blush. Though he would never, ever attempt it in his life, he almost wanted to reach forward and wipe the flour off Peeta's face, as if he was like some caring girlfriend or mother. It was so weird to think that, but he quickly bustled it to the back of his brain. It was a weird feeling that bubbled up inside of him when he thought of that, and he decided to keep it contained and locked down. After a few seconds of awkward laughs and small smiles, Peeta leaned on the counter.

He slipped, causing Gale to react by reaching for him. He was able to grab Peeta's arm, but flour nailed him right in the face. He closed his eyes quickly. He wiped his face, hearing Peeta apologize. Gale opened his eyes, his eyelashes covered with the flour and saw Peeta snickering. He rolled his eyes before mussing up Peeta's hair, flour falling out of it as if it was a really bad case of dandruff. It was a cute gesture and Gale let his hand fall to his side, before standing up right, letting go of Peeta's arm, and he began pouring the mixture of the dough down the sink. There was no saving it.

A few minutes of awkward silence before the buzzer rang and Peeta took the bread out. Gale saw the bread and immediately felt his mouth water. Peeta cut out pieces and he took one, before biting into it. It immediately melted in his mouth. "You guys always had the best bread," he complimented Peeta, taking another bite out of it. It was really good and Gale smiled gently. He looked around the house after finishing his bread and quickly found a few towels. He wiped up the flour off the ground, before taking the smaller, gentler towel. Gale, instead of wiping off the flour on Peeta's face like he usually would, handed Peeta the towel. After thinking about how he wanted to wipe off his face, but in a kind of caring sense, he wanted to be more careful.

"I heard you were strong," Gale said after he finished cleaning the floor. He refused Peeta's help, though he was sure when his back was turned to Peeta, Peeta did clean a few places. The only thing not cleaned up is they left the measuring cups and the bowls and bags of everything except the flour out. "Wanna wrestle?" he asked with a boyish smile on his face. He wanted to see how strong Peeta really was because apparently, besides camouflaging, strength was his biggest, well, strength.

**Peeta was **still surprised that Gale had caught, and it only gave him a bigger reason to blush, but he liked it, getting such a warm feeling again that he didn't want to lose. But he did, when Gale pulled his arm away to clean. He was satisfied by one thing though, how Gale messed up his hair. It was refreshing and sent a tingle down his spine, if he wasn't covered in flour, he probably wouldn't have washed too hastily. He watched as Gale poured out the dough, a good idea. He looked to his snare and decided to disassemble it, the parts could be reused, unlike that dough. Maybe Peeta could put the dough in the snare? That would definitely kill a rabbit, even a deer.

He smiled when Gale commented on his bread, he knew that bread wasn't a luxury for Gale and it meant a great deal to him. "Thanks. Take it home, for you and your family." he said cheerfully, with the last part sounding like a request with a tone Gale couldn't say no to. He watched as Gale grabbed a towel, he was hoping for Gale to wipe his face again, he actually wanted to wipe Gale's face, but he only tossed it to him.

He wiped his face clean and then swirled it about his air, releasing whatever flour he could, but he would definitely need a shower to get down to the nitty gritty. He wanted to help clean but Gale was keeping him from it, it was his house after all. It must have just been how Gale was, he made the mess so he had to clean it up.

His eyes widened a bit suspiciously afterwards. Was Gale really asking him to wrestle? Sure he was strong and got a good score in the games because of it but he never really wrestled. He thought it would be a good idea, relieving some stress and being able to spend some more time with Gale, no matter how awkward he knew it would get. He also couldn't resist the look on Gale's face, he was Gale's snow angel after all.

"Uh, sure?" he felt hesitant, but he knew that if would have said no it would have been like shutting Gale out, and he definitely did not want that. He didn't know exactly what to do or how to start since he had never wrestled before. "My parents are already at the bakery so we don't have to go outside if you don't care, but don' break anything." he finished with a smirk.

**Gale decided **to take the bread, mostly because of how Peeta told him to take it. He probably wouldn't have, but there was also the fact that it was free and that it tasted really good. He picked off another tiny piece and he stuffed in his mouth, smiling at Peeta, lifting his eyebrows. It was still yummy and warm. He stuffed it in his pack. Even though Peeta seemed hesitant, he still said yes to wrestling. Gale took off his pack and set it down. Just to show off a little, he pushed the couch out of the way. "Don't worry. I won't break anything, nor you," he said, giving another small smile before moving the coffee table over too. He was definitely showing off for Peeta, with the couch and (a light) coffee table and it was confusing, because he didn't know why. Peeta was just a friend and the only person he ever wanted to show off for was Katniss and his brothers, who looked up to him.

With a small smirk, he took off his shirt for another reason he couldn't really explain (besides the same feeling of wanting to show off) and walked over towards Peeta before tackling him. He was being more gentle with Peeta than he would if he was with his rowdy group of friends. But then again, he never acted how he was acting with his friends. In enough time, Peeta was able to pin Gale. "Damn, you are strong," he panted gently, laughing with that same smirk he had.

He struggled against Peeta's arms, trying to get them from pinning him down. "You were an eight, right?" Gale asked. It was hard talking right now and soon enough, he did get Peeta's arms off him. Gale was full of energy and he could easily out tire him. When Peeta was tired enough, Gale rolled over him, ending up on top of him. He then rested on top of Peeta, with all of his body weight, tired. He couldn't out tire Peeta by much, but just enough. Peeta still had him down for three seconds though, so he won the first round. And suddenly Gale spazzed out and got off of him.

Gale sort of realized he kind of sort of wanted to just lay on Peeta. Like, not in a wrestling way. In a cuddly way. And that freaked Gale out. "Er, um, I've gotta go," he stated, tripping over his tongue as he got up. He stuffed his shirt on and, even though he looked rushed, he still moved the couch and coffee table back. Then he grabbed his pack, put on his jacket he had left near the counter, slung his pack over his shoulder, and left, as quickly as possible. He didn't even say goodbye, just left in an unsuspected panic.

And then he walked to his house, keeping his head down as he walked, his hands stuff in his pockets. When he got home, he threw the bread on the kitchen table. His mother said hello and smiled at the bread. She was making dinner and it smelt nice. It didn't really compare to the bread's aroma, but he just said to his mom to feed his brother a little extra and that he wasn't hungry. She and Gale argued over him eating. But he won, by just saying, "I'm not hungry. Period." And then walking off to his room. He felt he couldn't keep down anything solid right now, anyways.

He felt kind of bad. He had ruined a good day with Peeta. But he didn't think about it for long

Gale couldn't sleep, still. Each time he closed his eyes, he would get this jolt of energy. He kept rolling over and finally, when his face was in the pillow, he loudly grumbled. It was muted though. Soon enough, though, he fell asleep. When he woke up, he was tired. But he put on his outfit for work all the same and went off, saying goodbye over his shoulder. He walked to the coal mines and began to work.

**Peeta grinned **as Gale took another turn at moving the house around as if he owned it, but he just had that personality, possessive, aggressive, and a bit sensitive. The last one he came up with himself, of course he felt ashamed for his thoughts, but they were only thoughts after all and he would take anything that could keep his mind occupied. He blushed at Gale's breaking comment, it had more luster than just a joke, but it went unnoticed as Gale took off his shirt. Of this was unnecessary, but Peeta held his tongue to express any opinion on it. On the inside he was freaking out with a huge exasperation of confusion. But before he could get his head around it, Gale had begun their little wrestling match.

He was watching for it though, knowing Gale would try to throw him off good, but Peeta had been too alert ever since the games, well except for the day Gale hit him, he was never going to let him live it down. He pinned Gale down pretty quickly, which probably didn't make him happy, but he smirked in his own delight. He was thrown, rolled over and now Gale had him, but mainly because Peeta was feeling tired, he hadn't done really any physical training since the games and it showed.

He felt Gale rest on him, and he felt his body breathing in and out, synchronizing oppositely to Peeta's, Gale inhaling as Peeta exhaled, their bodies swaying to their breaths. Then Gale shot up, a dazed look and surprising flail in arms. It almost hurt Peeta to see Gale so blatantly disregarding, at least before it was discrete, now Gale just made it awkward.

Peeta was so flustered as he left, frantically putting his shirt on and grabbing his things to leave. Now is when it hurt Peeta, the emotion inside him swelling to almost anger as Gale left. Peeta was upset, and he was glad no one was home now. He walked into to the kitchen where the flour exploded, remnants of it still lingering on the counter tops and certain cracks in the tile on the ground.

He angrily took a rag and started to clean it up, cleaning more than just the flour and continuing with other parts of the kitchen that he relentlessly scrubbed, secretly wishing he could scrub out Gale from his memory. Sure he was being irrational, and he knew it as he thought, but there was not much else he could do until his anger and sadness subsided. And it did eventually, but only an hour before he went to sleep. He just rolled over all night, an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach that he tried to ignore.

He woke up the next morning to a siren and the sound of distant cries, a painful sound that he only remembered one time before. He shot of bed, throwing on the same thing he wore the day before since he didn't have time and rushed out of the house and towards the town. Towards the mines. His pace picked up, but he didn't know, he didn't know why his body was subconsciously taking him to the mines, of course he had a reason a while back because of his fear and suspicion as a child, but now what was it?

He saw the group of people waiting outside the main mine entrance when he saw them, a family of someone he was just beginning to know so well. Gale. Gale had to work today which meant he was in the mines, which meant he was involved in whatever was happening. He ran up to his dad who he saw was also trying to get a look out there.

"Dad, what happened!"He asked frantically. "There was an explosion and a cave in happened, some of the miners are trapped." Peeta would have lost it if he wasn't for his inner need to stay calm. He looked through a gap in the crowd and was looking a few miners who walking out of the mind, coughing black smoke from their lungs.

_Gale._

He thought looking at the faces and not finding him.

* * *

Please give us Reviews! We love to see them and we want to know what you think about the story.

We'll update soon!


	3. The Coal Mine

Chapter 3, I hope you like it. Please Review!

This FanFiction is actually a One x One Roleplay between my friend and me. Her account on here is TheBeautyOfFear. Everything in Peeta's perspective is written by me and everything in Gale's perspective is written by her.

FYI- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake 23 have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Izzy for helping us make an awesome story 3)

* * *

**He was just **mining, mining coal, since that was what coal miners did when there was an explosion. While Gale hadn't been near it, he ran towards it. Not too near. He wasn't stupid. He just wanted to make sure that no one got hurt. The explosion, though, was enough to make a ton of rocks fall. Causing a cave in. Some were on the other side already, the lucky ones, though they were the closest to the explosion and were obviously either hurt or, the farther away ones, were coughing do hard that they seemed to be trying to cough up their lung. Gale, when he first heard the explosion thought of his family, Peeta, and then, finally, about him dying. But he was too far to ever die from the explosion, but it still flashed through his mind and was a sick reminder how dangerous this job was.

More so, Peeta's hurt face flashed through his mind. If he did get stuck in here for days, since he didn't know how thick the wall of rocks was nor how long it would take for them to dig it out, he wondered how long he wouldn't be able to apologize to Peeta. Instead of thinking about it too much, he joined the others. He dusted out the loose rocks. They couldn't take too much out, because if they started tumbling down, people would hurt and they could die from the pressure. But that didn't stop one idiot.

This guy took out a medium sized rock and, while the whole wall didn't tumble down, a particularly big rock did. And hit Gale right in the leg, since this particular rock didn't tumble down straight. Searing pain went through his body as he crumpled to the ground, holding his leg. His foot by his ankle was twisted in a way that could only mean it was broken. Gale gritted his teeth as his arm swung for the guy, trying to hit him right in the knee. But the movement caused his leg to move and he gritted his teeth even more.

"You dumb fuck! Shit, did you even think that one rock could cause a chain reaction for another to come down?" he screamed at the guy. A few guys grabbed him by his armpit and pulled him up. They put his arm around one guys shoulder. They told him to calm down as the guy helped him limp over so he could sit down, leaning against the cave wall.

It wasn't too long once the sirens started to wail and he knew that the cave in wasn't that thick because he could hear the people and machines. They were going to get the top rocks off first, so everyone got away from the wall to make sure none fell on them. It seemed to be hours to Gale, but mostly because of his leg, which now had a dulled pain compared to the anger in him towards that dumb guy. He shouldn't have even gotten the job as a miner of he couldn't understand gravity.

Soon, they got enough rocks for three people at a time to get out. Miners came out and he could hear the relieved sighs of friends and family. When he came out, supported by a coworker, he searched for his family. When he saw them, he pointed them out to the miner carrying him out. He limped over towards his mom, who immediately hugged him. She fretted over his leg and Gale told her it was fine, that he'd be okay. His eyes caught Peeta's hair in the sun and he limped over.

Peeta had sure seen him, but it was obvious that he'd have to explain that they were friends now so he probably didn't want to interrupt. When Gale made it over, he hugged Peeta. His arms wrapped around Peeta's neck, embracing him sweetly. He mumbled an apology that was the sincerest apology ever. He rested on his leg for a second and hissed, before finally letting go of Peeta. Gale sat down, his leg out straight. His ankle was twisted almost all the way around and Gale pulled his pant leg up. It was already black and blue.

**Peeta was **anxiously looking at the cave that held Gale inside, locked in and Peeta didn't have a key. He wanted to run past the peacekeepers who were trying to keep everyone calm, and to go down in the mines and dig out Gale, it was confusing but he knew he couldn't ignore it anymore, and all he wanted was for Gale to be safe, to crawl out of the mines and face him.

This must have been what it was like for Gale when his father died in the mines, Gale never told him about but it was something you didn't forget when everyone talked about it at school. It must have been terrible, looking into the black plume of smoke and seeing the ash covered faces of the miners crawling out, none of them being who you were looking for. It was harder for Gale back then, but Peeta was also feeling sad.

He looked to Gale's family, his mom hugging Gale's younger siblings close, they must have been going through ten times his pain. A gap in the survivors grew and no one came out for five minutes, and everyone thought that this was the end of the people. A few people then came out, supported by some of the men who made it out.

They came by threes and then started slowing down, and Peeta almost gave up. He almost freaked out when Gale came out, on the inside though, no one knew they were becoming friends, and he didn't want to give anything up. He saw Gale was limping and he figured it was the least problem since he came out alive.

Peeta blushed when he saw Gale come over, figure that, Gale who just survived a mining trip and a hurt leg was coming over to him. Peeta's arm wrapped around Gale when Gale embraced him, it was startling but it felt great, so warm and it flushed out all the fear him in him now that Gale was okay. Gale apologized, it was unnecessary since it couldn't have possibly been Peeta's fault, but maybe it was more, maybe he was apologizing for everything?

Peeta was disrupted when he saw Gale's leg, turned sideways and grossly colored, but he tried not to show his detest. Gale sat down and knew he that Gale needed to get home.

Peeta walked over and talked Gale's family who were talking to an adviser of the mines and told them he was going to bring Gale to their house so he could rest at his home, he also said he would get a doctor over. He went to his dad who was still watching and asked him to go home, call the mayor, and get one of the better doctor's over, he didn't want to have Katniss's mom take care of it because it would only lead to a run in with her. He then went back to Gale.

"Let's get you home." Without waiting for a response, Peeta lifted Gale up and propped him up on him, Gale's arm draped over him for support. They walked to Gale's house and Peeta opened his door and walked him to his room, he had to ask him which one it was since he couldn't tell. He walked in and set Gale down in the bed, Gale seized lightly and made a small sound of pain. "Sorry. Are you okay?" Peeta said.

**He stared at the **cave. Miners were still coming out, but they were getting sparse. There was a family crying, from where he could see. A four year old, like Gale's youngest sibling Posy, was screaming and crying. They had lost someone. That's the reaction every family had. That four year old's mother was pulling him along, tears running down her cheeks. She was shushing him, saying kind words, coaxing him.

He wriggled out of her grasp and ran towards the cave, but the peacekeepers held him back. His older brother went after him and they carried him off, all of them crying. The peacekeepers must have found his body, because there were still miners coming out. Gale wanted to tell the little boy something, but he couldn't walk over to them. It was a sore reminder of what happened, except Posy was born after Gale's dad died. Vick, another younger brother, was five at the time and reacted the same. Gale, thirteen, had to calm him down. Rory shut off from the world. He didn't want to talk to anybody.

Peeta walked off and Gale tried to get up, to go see what he was doing, but whenever he moved his leg, it felt like...like something he couldn't even explain. The only way he could explain it was the pain of getting a rock to your leg and your ankle twisting because of it. Because that hurts and Gale knew how much it hurt. Or, in fact, taking an arrow in your arm when you're teaching your little brother to shoot. Yeah, he knew that pain too.

He saw Peeta go over to his mother, who looked a little shocked that Peeta and Gale even talked. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but his mother nodded. Posy ran over to Gale and hugged him around the shoulders. Her arms barely got around him and he smiled. "I'll be okay, flower," he said, brushing his hand through her messed up hair. She hugged and kissed the top of his head goodbye. Peeta came up then and Posy ran off shyly, going to their mother.

Soon, Peeta took Gale home. He directed Peeta to his room. Gale, in case you haven't noticed, didn't like being fretted over. So this was kind of weird for him and he wasn't enjoying it that much. Soon, he was put on his mattress and he hissed gently, before Peeta's voice rang in his ears. "Yeah. I'm fine. I don't need all this fussing over me. I'm fine," he said, a look of distaste prominent on his face. "It's not _that_ bad," he said, looking up at Peeta. He apologized once more. Barely a whisper. But he did call Peeta _snow angel_, by accident. He blushed gently, but, luckily, it was hidden under dust and debris.

**Peeta blushed**, his new nickname was going to stick with him forever, mainly because he would never let Gale forget it. He walked into Gale's bathroom and grabbed an old towel and rinsed it in some water, making it warm. He went back to Gale and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Gale who was laying down, "I owe you."

He dabbed the wet towel on him and wiped his face clean, being as gentle as possible even though he was only hurt badly on his foot. His face looked identifiable and he went back to the bathroom, leaving the towel in the sink, he'd go back and clean the towel itself later. He walked back. It was funny, Gale was much more of a protector type and probably didn't enjoy how Peeta was babying him, but that's just how Peeta was, caring and everything was his problem and he had to fix it.

The time couldn't have been better because the doctor showed up and Peeta was running out of things to say. The doctor came in and Peeta pointed him to Gale, who was obviously in pain by the time the doctor showed up. He came in and looked at Gale's leg, his white uniform shining brightly in the room. "This is going to hurt." the doctor said.

Peeta grabbed Gale's hand, he knew when a doctor said that he meant it. Then without hesitating, the Doctor took Gale's foot and twisted, snapping it right back in to place so it looked somewhat fixed. Peeta cringed and knew it hurt Gale because his hand was clenched that not even the jaws of life could break. The sound of the bones setting was also painful, giving Peeta his own imagination of the pain.

The doctor wrapped Gale's leg in some cloth and pinned it together, Gale wouldn't be able to do anything for a while until it set. Oh the times Peeta could spend with Gale during that time, it almost made up for the suspense of the beginning of the day, but he still wished Gale never got hurt, but he did get a break from the mines? Peeta decided to not think about it.

The doctor left and Peeta was glad. "That must have hurt... Feeling better?" he asked with a smile. Peeta thought of the next day already, planning what he wanted to bring Gale. He preferred to surprise so he wanted to bring him something he would like.

**Lucky for **Peeta, Gale didn't notice his blush. But that was mostly because he was distracted by, well, Peeta that he didn't even notice much else. He by no means had a friendship similar to this with anyone else except for Katniss and that was for the reason that he was undeniably smitten with Katniss. So it was really bizarre for him. He couldn't stop thinking on it and he also established how weird it was, right now, that he wished for Peeta to stay the entire night. There was unquestionably not an adequate amount of room on his bed for two, however, so he didn't ask Peeta to stay, regardless of how much he wanted him to.

Peeta soon went off toward the bathroom and Gale heard him turn the faucet on. Shortly, Peeta came back in and sat on the edge of the bed. His weight made the springs groan and it made Gale's hip touch the small of Peeta's back. Gale didn't pull away and left it there. Peeta bent over him and told him that he owed him and Gale got this expression that evidently was of displeasure.

"No, you don't. You've done plenty for me," he muttered, as Peeta cleaned his face. The towel was pleasant and warm and Gale kept his eyes on Peeta's face, but soon closed his eyes. Gale grumbled a few times, not liking at all being babied, even after twisting his ankle. As peculiar as it was for him to admit, he liked babying Peeta and teaching him new things and being gentle to him much more than he liked Peeta doing things like that for him. Soon, Peeta was finished and he went off again. Gale heaved a sigh. He put two fingers to his mouth and then took them out, before blowing out air, pretending he was smoking. At the perfect time, the doctor came and began to examine Gale.

He heard five words he didn't want to hear from the doctor. But Peeta grabbed his hand and he almost told Peeta not to, because it was going to hurt Peeta and he didn't want that. But the doctor already twisted his foot back in place and Gale, even though he tried not to, squeezed Peeta's hand really hard. The bone snapped back in place with this weird sound that could either be said as a crunching or popping noise. And it hurt so bad, that Gale's forehead had this vein popping out, obviously from trying to hold back girly screams.

And then the doctor wrapped cloth around his leg, pinning it together and he left. The doctor told him it would need time to set and that he couldn't do _anything_. That was going to be a difficult task for Gale, who always needed to be doing something. Whether it be with Peeta, his brother, his sister, his mother, or at his work, he needed to do _something_. So obviously he bit his lip at that, in concern but he didn't try to argue with the doctor.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Physically and all, it's better. But I can't work, which means I don't get paid," he said, sighing gently, his face obviously looked for some kind of way to get money without doing something that requires moving. And he wasn't going to ask for Peeta's help and he wasn't going to take Peeta's help either.

It was still early, which meant that Peeta didn't have to leave yet. "Peeta, I'm sorry for the other day. I just…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," said Gale, apologizing for the third time today.

**Peeta will have** never done enough for Gale, no matter what Gale did, it wasn't like he owed him, but it felt like he did. Gale never seemed to be uncharacteristic ever, when his foot was fixed he didn't scream, but that was probably his masculine bravado trying to not look weak in front of anyone, no matter how much he wanted to scream.

Peeta would have been screaming, hollering in pain so that he could probably wake the dead in district thirteen. Peeta's hand may now be broken as well because of how Gale grabbed it, but he wouldn't say anything, it wasn't really broken but it hurt, which he also wouldn't say, he wanted to look tough in Gale's eyes, he wanted to be perfect in his eyes. He wanted to be his snow angel.

Even when he couldn't get out of bed and had no job, he was trying to think of ways to provide for his family. He knew that Gale wouldn't accept a handout and he didn't know why he was so dependent on providing for his family, everyone needed help. Peeta needed help to stay alive in the games, and here, in district 12, Peeta was going to do more than help keep Gale and his family alive.

He was a spoiler. He had so many things in his possession and he could easily trick Gale into thinking they weren't charity. Well they wouldn't be charity, they would be gifts, but Gale wouldn't believe that. He'd probably have to sneak it somewhere in the house or give it to his siblings. Anything would do. He knew Gale would be upset if he couldn't provide for his family, it would probably break his heart, so Peeta hatched the most delicious plan, literally.

Gale wouldn't just take food from Peeta, but he knew a way that he would. Gale had shown him how to use a bow, he also showed him a snare but that wasn't going to be any help to the witless Peeta. Maybe if he killed the food with skills Gale taught him, he would accept it. Even if he didn't, he couldn't fight back so he'd have to take it anyway. He looked up out of his thoughts and listened to Gale. "You don't have to apologize, I already forgave you." Peeta said with a smile. "Besides, it made us friends." It was a weird way to start a friendship, but it worked.


	4. Helping Out

****This took a while to update, sorry guys!

This FanFiction is actually a One x One Roleplay between my friend and me. Her account on here is TheBeautyOfFear. Everything in Peeta's perspective is written by me and everything in Gale's perspective is written by her.

FYI- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake 23 have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Izzy for helping us make an awesome story 3)

* * *

**Peeta was perfect **in Gale's eyes. Subconsciously, of course, but he was still perfect. While Gale had this need to show off for Peeta, because he wanted to mask his imperfections and make Peeta only know of the positives, which was why he was hesitant to learn to bake bread since he knew he was going to be terrible at it. And obviously Peeta already was Gale's snow angel, since he called him that and now, whenever he looked at Gale, an image of primary school children spreading their limbs out in the snow came to his head. If it was any consolation, Gale wished Peeta was less perfect. Not that he would ever, ever, ever admit it to Peeta or anyone else.

He sighed when Peeta wanted to help and he grumbled gently. "I don't need it. I'll find a way," he said in a tone that no one could argue with. Well, except for Peeta, because even when Gale said no, he couldn't stop him. He couldn't even walk. He couldn't do a single thing to stop Peeta and, with his caring nature, Peeta was going to help out, whether Gale liked it or not.

Was it weird that Gale liked that about him, though? It was kind of a challenge, to see who could be the most stubborn when it comes to helping each other out. It would be a match that lasted way longer than the Hunger Games would, probably until they were both old and they were getting help from others. Or, as only an option, until Gale died in the mines. Just since it relates to him breaking his leg today, which was a minor accident compared to the alternative.

And then Gale scooted over and indicated for Peeta to lie down next to him. Again, the bed was obviously too small for two. But too small for two in the fact with them not right against each other, which Gale and Peeta would be. When Peeta lay down next to him, their arms against each other, Gale breathed in and out audibly for a little before saying in a meek voice, "Hey, Peeta? Could I try something?" He sounded kind of strange, as if it was the most important thing in the world that Peeta said yes.

**Peeta laughed **silently, Gale wasn't going to be able to resist his help and he would spoil Gale with whatever he wanted. "Sure, okay." Peeta said without much conviction and not much promise in his words. Gale seemed to make some sort of challenge against him, his voice held sternness in it that was supposed to end the conversation, but this was just another game Peeta would win, this time all by himself and for something worth more than his own survival.

He looked at Gale's leg, you couldn't see it under the wrappings but the image of his swollen, purple foot was still fresh in his mind, and the pop of the ankle was still ringing in his hears. He remembered his own cut in the Games, the sword gas Cato gave him, and how Katniss was there for him. Now it was his turn to be there for Gale.

Peeta lay down beside Gale, the bed was small and reminded him of his old house so it wasn't awkward. His arm brushed against Gale's and it felt a little cold, probably because of his cut. He looked awkwardly over to Gale. "Sure, but what is it?" Gale reminded him that he needed to guess so he tried to guess.

"You want... to try getting some food? To try walking? To try..." he wasn't that good at guessing. He wasn't good at mental games, then again he wasn't that good at physical games either since Katniss did most of the work. He looked up at the ceiling, making eye contact with Gale now would have been out of place since they were so close, but he wanted desperately to look into those gray eyes of his.

He thought about the pain in his eyes, he remembered them from in the woods when he followed him and how they looked so empty, like his life was going to go into some sort of cycle that would repeat forever. Then at the mines his eyes, though trying to cover pain, looked so hopeful when he saw him as they hugged. He wondered what they looked like now. Probably curiosity and mischievousness, still covering the pain in his foot and some other emotions he probably didn't want to face. "I don't know, just tell me." Peeta said smiling, still looking up at the ceiling.

**He knew **that Peeta wasn't actually going to listen to him and he kind of was annoyed by that, but he ignored it and just smiled back at Peeta. Not many people listened to him, besides Katniss and possibly his little sister, but she put up a fight a lot of the time. Maybe the good thing about his leg was that people would listen to him more. Doubtful, though, because they'd just want to help him more. He didn't want a pity party and he didn't want any hand-outs. He never did and he never will, no matter how much help he needed.

Gale was super confused. Just to put that straight. With other guy friends, he didn't care if they went or left, what they were feeling, or if they were hurt or anything. Because they were guys. And guys get over stuff really easily. But with Peeta, he wanted to make sure he was always happy and smiley, never sad or hurt or anything.

Gale couldn't seem to wrap his head around why he thought this of Peeta, wondering why he even cared that much. Also, whenever Peeta brushed by him or they accidentally touched, he had this kind of electricity that went through him and this feeling in the pit of his stomach. But it was a nice feeling, one that would make him want to accidentally-on-purpose touch Peeta. He knew a possibility, but he didn't want to accept it, no matter how much sense it made.

He kept shaking his head no at Peeta's guesses, blushing, obviously embarrassed. His brain was screaming, _You IDIOT! Now you can't get out of it, because if you say never mind, he'll still want to know_. He began to shuffle his thumbs and he smiled sheepishly. He turned on his side so he could face Peeta fully and he bit his lip, shyly.

"Can…Can I cuddle with you?" he asked shyly, his whole face turning bright red. "I mean…I don't know. I don't know what I mean," he said shyly, laughing nervously, looking anywhere but at Peeta's face. He didn't want to see disgust or rejection. It would hurt too much.

**Peeta finally **turned to face Gale, it was about time because the anxiety alone to see his eyes was torturous, the mental kind which was definitely the worst. His eyes were so surprising, they weren't what he was expecting. They were almost hard to focus on past Gale's red cheeks, blaring into Peeta's eyes and averting most of his attention. He returned to his eyes, scared, but not like for his life, but for his own sanity and then something else, tepidness. That was something Peeta thought he'd never see compared to Gale, Gale was always strong, protective, stubborn, and now timid. It was cute.

Peeta immediately realized why Gale had been blushing, and it immediately made him blush too. He didn't take it seriously at first but he knew Gale meant it when he tried to brush it off like he didn't say it, being sentimental was not his forte. Luckily Peeta could make up for his lacking in that area. Peeta didn't say anything and grabbed Gale's hand, pulling it over him and wrapping Gale's arms around him. He settled his back into Gale's chest, letting Gale swallow him in his arms.

He hadn't felt relaxed since the games, but now, he felt so calm and safe, and he hoped Gale felt the same. Their breathing felt like it had synchronized as they inhaled and exhaled at the same time. He felt like time was frozen, and he never wanted to be out of that second.

Peeta felt tired and he tried to keep awake, but Gale just felt so comfortable and he could lie there for hours. What woke him up was seeing Posy in the doorway, it was like seeing a ghost who just appeared out of nowhere, steps more silent than Gale's. She didn't say anything but made a weird smile and left.

He was sure Gale didn't see her which made it more awkward. Peeta figured he should have said something but everything still felt so right. He heard footsteps and then he felt so randomly scared that he sat up, obviously disturbing Gale. "I should get home now, it's getting late and you need to rest so you can get better. I'll be back tomorrow morning." obviously Gale didn't like that idea, and neither did Peeta, but he was so confused about everything he needed to think at home, probably make something to relieve his stress.

He walked home and made it there around dark, his parents probably already asleep. He went into the kitchen and looked on the counter, bits of flower still remained from the morning escapade the day before, his parents must not have noticed since flour was so common. He pulled out some pans and just started baking, a loaf of bread at first and then several pastries that he enjoyed the most, he was trying to think of what Gale would like and ended up making him a feast of breads. He felt satisfied, knowing Gale would like all of it and decided he should go to bed, it was late and he wanted to sleep so he wouldn't fall asleep at Gale's tomorrow.

**Gale held **his breath when Peeta paused for a while, not doing anything. He was thinking of a bunch of things to say, like he was just kidding or just fooling around. But then what happened next surprised and pleased Gale; Peeta wrapped Gale's arm around him. Immediately, Gale felt that electricity and that feeling in his stomach (butterflies, he assumed, but he could barely recognize them anymore) he loved so much and Gale couldn't have had smiled any bigger. Peeta felt so perfect in his arms, as if he had been made to lay there and it made Gale so giddy and weird. But if we are going to focus on the positive, we also have to focus in the opposition.

Gale felt so confused. He had never, ever done or felt like this with a guy before. There was also fear, but confusion overplayed that. While he was smiling, he also wanted to break down and start crying, to start telling Peeta everything. But he didn't because he wanted to look strong in front of his snow angel and he didn't want to scare Peeta with such a sudden outburst of emotion. Also the fact he couldn't seem to cry anymore was a big part. But he could sometimes feel like he was going to. Like he was just going to burst into these tears that needed to come out so badly. His eyes would sometimes water but nothing would come out. Because he just couldn't.

But, even with all this confusion, he snuggled his face into the back of Peeta's neck. His fingers trailed up and down Peeta's arm, caressing him gently. He closed his eyes gently. He didn't fall asleep, but he was lost in smells of baked bread and the feel of Peeta's skin. It was intoxicating. Even when Gale heard noises, he didn't move. He was so intoxicated by simply Peeta he didn't even hear his door open, which was weird since he was a hunter and usually so alert.

Gale was falling asleep, his fingers grazing Peeta's arm, when Peeta stirred and snapped out of his arms. He was displeased by this, definitely. It seemed like Peeta finally came to his senses and realized he was in Gale's arms. Gale, who was a boy. Gale was wrong about it being Peeta's realization that he was in a boy's arms must have scared him. And that was when Gale finally sat up. This must have been what Peeta felt yesterday, when Gale rushed off, because it sucked. He wanted to tell that he was sorry. That he didn't mean to, that he just wanted to feel him in his arms. But he couldn't. Because his mom and siblings were in the house and that would be awkward.

He went to sleep that night and he held a pillow in substitution for Peeta. It was a sucky substitute, but it was all he could have right now to hold in his arms.

He woke up and the pain in his leg was numbed down, but it still stung. When he started trying to walk, just like Peeta said, he tripped over an arm chair and cussed loudly. His mother and his second youngest brother, Rory, came in and helped him up, setting him on the bed. "Are you crazy?" his mother exclaimed. "You need to let your leg rest, Gale." She even put some blankets on him, as if he were a little kid again. He hated being babied. So much.

"I'll bring your breakfast in," she said and bustled out. All Rory did was say that he shouldn't have chosen mining as a job and make the whole family worry. When his mom came back out, she gave him the last piece of bread. He tried to tell her to give it to Posy, but she refused and he ate it grumpily.

When he finished his bread, that was when Posy came in. She lay down on his bed next to him and asked, "Do you and Peeta love each other?"

"Why would you ask that"

"Because you two were holding each other last night. Don't people who love each other do that?"

"I wouldn't call it love. Go and help mother with something," he said hurriedly. She sighed and kissed his nose before running off. He wiped his nose as he went into panic mode over Posy seeing him holding Peeta like he was. He wished he had known to lock his door (he had been lucky enough to buy a lock for his door with a bunny he had caught).

Gale didn't expect Peeta to come over. When he did, Posy answered the door. She gave him a small smile before tugging at his shirt, indicating for him to bend down to her level. "Do you and Gale love each other?" she whispered in his ear when he was down closer to her.

**Peeta woke **up the next morning a little later than the two days before, but it was probably for the best since he didn't want to seem too eager and put off Gale. He walked downstairs, parents already at the bakery, he was seeing them less and less now, but Gale was definitely worth it. He saw the breads he baked the night before still in the basket he had put them in. Gale would have probably found the extra decision only harping to the fact that he would be feeding him a bouquet of bread. He went back to his room and grabbed some of the extra money that he had from this month, an addition that Gale would probably kill him for it, but that only Peeta smile at the thought.

He walked outside and made his way to Gale's house, walking through the town, but without trying to catch anyone's attention since everyone seemed to suspicious about everything. He made it to Gale's house and knocked on the door, his younger sister Posy answering and greeting him with a mischievous smile. She ushered him down and whisper in his ear. Peeta blushed and was faced with a question that a child could notice easier than he could.

"Well, I, uh, I like him." he said. She seemed to like his response because she ran off down the hallway with a giddy smile. Peeta was glad to say it, that he likes Gale. He knew it on the inside, it was definitely obvious but now that he said it, it meant a lot more.

He saw Gale's mom who a looked a bit surprised to see him, but what really got her surprised was the basket of breads, she'd be more surprised by what is at the bottom.. "I brought it for you guys, but don't tell Gale, you know how he is." She gave a sincere, thankful smile and Peeta walked down the hall to Gale's room. He walked in and saw Gale laying there, the obvious look of disdain resting on his face from being stuck in bed. "Hey, Gale." Peeta said. He felt so nervous, right now was a completely different setting than last night so any act of affection might be a little weird. "How's your leg?"

**He heard **a lot of bustling outside his room and suddenly felt useless and bored. He wasn't even allowed to walk, so he couldn't help out with anything. And that meant he couldn't do anything, which made him bored. No one was depending on him for anything and that was really weird.

He knew Rory was going to do tesserae again, much to Gale's disapproval, because he already had his name in their way too much for a boy who's only thirteen. If his brother Vick was old enough to enter tesserae too, he would, but he was only ten. Lucky for Gale, because if he did actually do it, it'd be too much for Gale, who didn't like his family doing anything to put them in trouble.

He heard Peeta's voice and his eyes brightened up. His voice was hard to make out words behind the door, but he knew it was Peeta's voice enough to tell it was him. And he was right, because soon Peeta came in. Gale, seeing him, had him wanting to smile. His eyes looked happy and shining but there was also hurt in them, a hurt that Peeta had felt when Gale left in such a hurry. It stung the hurt still fresh from last night when Peeta had left him.

Still, with the hurt, he had never wanted to have a guy in his arms more than right now, for Peeta to tell him…something reassuring, at the very least. And this was still confusing to him, with Peeta being a guy and all and he had never felt like this with a guy ever before.

"Hey," he said. His voice sounded like he hadn't talked in days and he cleared his throat, a rumbling sound going through him. "It's, uh, better. But I' not allowed to walk or do anything. It's boring," he complained, looking up at Peeta before biting his lip. "I'm sorry about that…thing last night," he mumbled, looking at his feet. "It's okay if you don't want to be near me anymore." But it wasn't okay. It would hurt Gale so bad if Peeta just left him and he was pretty sure he couldn't handle that at all. Maybe it would even make him cry. It wasn't likely he would cry, but it was possible.

**Peeta was **glad to notice Gale's being surprised when he came in, he acted like it was nothing but he knew he was squirming a little on the outside. He looked at his leg, the whole reason Gale was stuck in bed and he felt like part of it was his fault, none of it was, unless he could somehow have looked into the future and saw it, which he couldn't.

"I bet you tried to walk didn't you?" Peeta said knowing Gale couldn't resist it. But he would have tried to, knowing he couldn't but still wanting to know. Gale was also a lot like that, being told not to walk so he would purposely try it and fight his leg.

He looked at Gale, who was apologizing for no reason, and it was weird, Gale was mostly tough and saying sorry didn't fit, he would try not to make Gale ever say sorry. "Don't be sorry." Peeta said. He sat down on the bed and let his leg hang onto the ground. Much like last night. His leg leaned the bed down and their legs touched, but Peeta didn't make much of a response to it. "You should stop trying to play the apologizing role because you don't have anything to be sorry for."

Peeta was trying to lighten the mood because he wanted Gale to stop feeling so bad, he liked the Gale, maybe not angry Gale, but confidence definitely changed his personality. Gale then was being pretty weird, seeing if he didn't want to be around him anymore. "Nothing you do will get rid of me." Peeta said smiling, realizing it sounded a bit more personal than before.

There were only a few things that would make Peeta leave, of course he would have to leave and go home but more in the mental sense. He was feeling hungry since he left so quickly and thought Gale would like a treat, too. "I brought you something." Gale said as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He grabbed two danishes, both topped with an apple cream and a curved line of frosting, and returned to the room. He handed one to Gale when he sat back down on the bed and bit into his own, it wasn't warm, which is how they were the best, but they still tasted great. Gale just kind of looked at his hesitantly. "I brought a whole basket of stuff." Peeta said nonchalantly.

**Gale had **tried to walk twice after his mother told him not to. Both times, his foot hurt too badly to get too far and he had to sit back on the bed, his brows meeting in the middle of his head in frustration. He gave up before he hurt himself, luckily and then just laid in bed, doing nothing and thinking of how he was going to earn any money for his family in his state. He supposed he could somehow get to the woods when his foot felt better and set up a few snares and check on them throughout the day. But, the thing was, his snare making materials were in the kitchen and his mom wasn't going to let him out there.

He felt sorry for so many things, even though he didn't need to be sorry for them at all because it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault for getting scared and leaving Peeta, hurting him like that. You can't control your feelings, unlike Gale thought he could. It also wasn't his fault for getting stuck in the mines and breaking his leg or for Posy walking in (even though he hadn't known that it was Peeta's reason to leave so hastily).

None of it had been his fault, but Gale was able to control things so easily so when he isn't able to, he blames it on himself. "I thought…" and then he shook his head before giving off a wolfy grin at Peeta. He ran a hand through his messy dark hair and chuckled gently. He was so relieved he hadn't scared Peeta off. It was so much weight off his shoulders. Gale had that same feeling he got when he was holding Peeta, but not from their legs touching, just because of what Peeta was saying.

Peeta said he brought him something and immediately he frowned. He came in with danishes, covered with things Gale couldn't even name and it looked really expensive. To ever actually afford this, he'd have to give up a whole day's hunt. He shook his h

ead and Peeta said that he brought him a whole bunch of stuff. That just made it worse. Gale shook his head and put the danish down. "Peeta, I don't want anything. I'm fine without any handouts," he said, sitting up and awkwardly putting his arm around Peeta, his hand resting gently on Peeta's hip. He wasn't used to any affection with a guy (though he'd had plenty of affection with girls) so it was weird for him and he didn't know what to do or anything. He didn't want to treat Peeta like a girl, but that was his only experience.

**Gale was so **cute as he laid in the bed, all distressed on what he didn't know, probably making up fake stories about how Peeta saw him. Gale quickly returned to his normal self and dismissed his confused feelings at Peeta's reassurance. He was glad too, with the messed up ankle and the inability to do really anything, he need to keep himself as normal and stable as ever. He thought about maybe getting Gale a wheelchair so he could move around somehow, but he knew that wouldn't go across well, Gale would find it ridiculous and Peeta thought it would look bad too, but he knew it would be funny if it did happen. Gale moved his danish to the side and Peeta tried to dismiss it, it was like putting Peeta to the side.

Peeta felt really agitated at Gale, he was shutting him out to any nice thing he could do, and that was just like shutting him out completely. He knew Gale was proud but it was a little overbearing, Peeta liked people with a backbone and who could stand up for themselves but he was just being a little annoying. "Really? Are you being serious?" his tone obviously held frustration and he wanted Gale to hear it to know he was upset with him. "Your leg is broken and your family can't do anything, I just wanted to help. and I'm not doing it just for you, you have two younger brothers and a younger sister, think about them, Gale." he crossed his arms and looked away, thankfully the door was closed so no one would hear him yelling. "Don't let your pride get in the way of their well-being."

Peeta didn't get the idea to help out with Gale's whole family in mind when he first wanted to help out, but they came in to mind pretty quickly, if he was going to like Gale then he needed to like them and have their approval. Gale was so stubborn, about everything. "You need to stop being so stub-..." he felt like he needed to stop yelling, well he wasn't yelling but his tone was still pretty harsh and he was sure his point was given across. "That's it, I'll call you stub. Because of your leg and because you're so stubborn." He took another bite of his danish, making a point as he stared into Gale's eyes. It was sweet, but it would have been sweeter if his mood wasn't so sour.

**It wasn't **like Gale didn't appreciate Peeta's nice doings or anything. It was just; he didn't like seeming like he couldn't provide for his own family. At all. And when people gave him handouts, no matter how big or small or who they're from, he didn't like accepting them or taking them. Everyone had their own shit to deal with and they should have it for themselves. It was definitely Gale's belief that every man was for himself, which was very contradictory because of how he would never let his family go off for themselves.

He would always care for them, no matter how much they told him that they could help. Rory was the only one who didn't really listen to Gale and went and got tesserae. He also took some of Gale's snares and set them up in the woods. Gale didn't mind that one as much, because he was using a skill and it was free. If it was anyone else who did that besides his family, though, he would turn them down. It was just how he was and he couldn't help not ever wanting any charity.

After he put the Danish down, Peeta started freaking out. Gale's eyes widened in surprise. He was a little taken aback by Peeta's sudden outburst and he bit his lip. He heard Peeta loud and clear now, even if it made him a little scared. But he was so thickskulled and proud, it took a little bit to get through to him. He felt kind of ashamed now, like a little kid who got caught stealing. When Peeta started talking about family, Gale felt a little hurt. His hand let go of Peeta's hip and instead fell down next to Peeta. His arm was still around him, but now it was obvious he was hurt by it. "Peeta, you're crossing a line," he mumbled, but Peeta just went off, saying his pride made him blind. God, Peeta was hitting it close to home. It was a little offensive, but luckily Peeta stopped soon enough before Gale did anything irrational.

When Peeta finished yelling at him, Gale tackled him. Not actually tackled him, but he did take his arm out from behind Peeta and rolled on top of Peeta. It hurt his leg, so he took a quick breath in. He lay down flat on top of Peeta and grabbed both of his hands, putting them up at their head level. His lips were close to Peeta's cheek and he gave this big toothy grin. "You're still my snow angel," he said gently, before rolling over again (wincing because of his leg). This time, Peeta was on top of him and he let go of Peeta's hands, wrapping his arms around his waist. Their breathing was synchronized, like when Gale had laid on top of Peeta at the end of their little wrestling match.

"But, still, I'm going to pay you back for the bread," he said, looking into Peeta's blue eyes. That was a lot of rolling around and now Peeta's hair was all messed up and all. But he didn't fix it, because it was cute compared to Peeta's perfect face. "This is really weird for me," he admitted. He had no idea what he was doing. At all. But he supposed he was doing a pretty good job, because Peeta hadn't run away, yet. As Gale lay there, he got this insane feeling in his stomach.

It felt nice, but it wasn't like the ones he got whenever he held of touched Peeta. This was one that made him want to kiss Peeta. That made him tense a little, his arms tightening around Peeta, but he didn't dare kiss him. Gale wasn't ready for that.

**Peeta didn't care **what Gale was feeling about how he was going off on him, it's not like it was that important either because all Peeta thought was about how much sense he thought he was making. He figured Gale would have come back with some sort of retaliation, going off about how he could put up snares or how he would get crutches and go kill in the woods or work in the mines.

Peeta just never understood why he couldn't take it and eat the danish happily, he knew he wanted to eat it because it was definitely a delicacy that Gale probably never had. Then the basket of bread would definitely be beneficial to them so how could he not like it? It annoyed him so intensely but he wasn't mad at him entirely.

Peeta fell off the bed when Gale tackled, he first thought he was gonna punch him again but he didn't, he only loomed over him which was maybe a little worse. Then his face started to heat up as Gale spoke. He could feel his words and they sank in. Gale called him his snow angel and it made him think of the flour and how they could have fun together and he settled down.

He saw Gale's face tense up a little when he rolled over again which meant he was enduring the pain in his leg for him. Peeta was now on top of Gale and Gale wrapped his arms around him. "Well, you're gonna need a lot of money because I'm gonna bring you a lot of bread." They rolled around a few more times and now Gale was over him again, his gray eyes staring down at him.

Gale seemed cute with his doubts, first say proud and then so clueless. "It's weird for me too, but, I try not to worry about it." Peeta said trying to comfort him. Gale's arms tightened and he felt so comfortable in his grip. "I like you a lot, Gale." Peeta whispered. His eyes were closed as he was in Gale's arms and he kind of hoped Gale didn't hear it, he was just speaking from inside so it flowed out without him even thinking about it. Half of him wanted it back, but it was for the best to have it out there. He knew how he was feeling, but he wasn't sure about what Gale thought. That's another thing about Peeta, Gale may have been more blunt and spoke his mind but Peeta spoke from his heart.

**Gale thought **this was so strange and different. He was used to soft skin of a girl's and their long hair, but he didn't for Peeta to have either of those things. He didn't long for them when he was with Peeta, like this. Even if Peeta being a girl may make everything simpler, he didn't want Peeta as a girl. While he wouldn't mind it, he liked being aggressive with Peeta and he couldn't be that way with a girl. But he could tackle Peeta and wrestle with him and it would all be good.

In another way, he didn't think he'd like Peeta much as a girl; that may seem kind of mean, but he's so used to just sort of hooking up with girls and dating them for maybe a month and then they leave because they realize how boring he is. He wouldn't give much thought to another girl, thinking it was just going to be the same it always was. A month and then it was over.

He laughed gently. "I'll pay you back some other way," looking up at him with eyes that were set as a promise. He would think of some way to pay Peeta back, maybe with a small amount of his pay or a bit of what he got from hunting or he'd teach Peeta more things. Or maybe he'd just act really sweet to Peeta and pay with compliments. He had plenty. Like how amazing his blue eyes were, how his hair was so nice, how he was so caring and kind. All of them would be true. But, of course, he would probably give compliments anyways, not thinking them as paying Peeta back at all.

When Peeta said he felt weird to, he couldn't really believe it. Peeta was so smooth with it all and Gale…wasn't. "You're better at it than I am…" he said with a small smile, staring down into Peeta's eyes before laying down on top of him, tightening his arms once more since they had become loose, and closing his eyes, wanting to stay in this dreamlike way for as long as possible. He wondered what it was like being Peeta. If he could be him for a day, he wondered if Peeta's life was absolutely wonderful and it was a paradise or if it was boring, not doing anything because you have to, just doing it because you feel like it.

But Peeta probably felt the need to help. He cuddled Peeta's head into his chest, slipping off from on top of Peeta so that half of his body was on him. The other half was just lying there and now Peeta's head was below his chin. "I like you a lot, too," he whispered into Peeta's hair, before turning (only himself) on his side and hugging Peeta around the waist.

He heard footsteps outside of his door. He kind of panicked for a second, but they passed. "Peeta, could you help me walk." he asked, not liking at all having to be dependent on another person just to do the simply task of walking.


	5. Daily Dose

****I hope my original Roleplay readers aren't mad at my slackness for writing that one. Izzy and I are just so excited about this!

This FanFiction is actually a One x One Roleplay between my friend and me. Her account on here is TheBeautyOfFear. Everything in Peeta's perspective is written by me and everything in Gale's perspective is written by her.

FYI- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistake 23 have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Izzy for helping us make an awesome story 3)

* * *

**Peeta **was a lot better at the sweeter moments, he was more prepared for them and more confident, he knew Gale would feel the same, or at least he desperately hoped when the words came out. Then Gale said it, so sweetly that not even the best bread or pastry could compare to how it made him feel. He couldn't wrap his arms tight enough around Gale to display how happy it made him so he just nuzzled his cheek into Gale's shirt, so giddy about everything.

He heard footsteps outside but they couldn't ruin his mood since they kept walking on by. He knew Gale was a little flustered, it would have been extremely awkward if Posy came by again, he didn't even want to think about what Gale would have done if his mom walked in, even though they weren't doing anything too provocative.

Peeta sat up, still relishing in the thought of how they both liked each other, a bigger surprise that Gale liked him because he was so much more attractive. "Sure." Peeta said as he stood up. Gale was sitting up and Peeta wrapped Gale's arm around his back, supporting him anyway he could. Gale pushed off the floor, tensing a little from the weight he put on his leg, and was now standing thanks to Peeta keeping him up. He moved a little over and set Gale on the bed. He purposely grabbed Gale's legs and pulled them up to the bed. "It's time for you to rest now Gale, I also need to go shopping. For some unknown reason, I am out of flour." he said with a grin. Gale must be pissed for being babied so much, but Peeta couldn't help it, he liked caring for him.

Peeta needed to get some flour since he basically had none left, but he also needed to buy something else. "Bye Stub, I'll be back tomorrow with more gifts." He didn't know why, but he found great pleasure in teasing him. Gale would just have to get over it.

**When** Peeta hugged him tightly after saying that he liked Peeta a lot, he thought it was so simple. It took a lot to say, maybe, kind of like I love you, but if something so simple with words like _I like you a lot_all strung together made him so happy, he would say them all the time, as long as he meant them. He hugged Peeta, his hand going into his hair and smiling, his nose going into Peeta's hair. He smelt like baked bread everywhere except his hair, which smelt like mint. It still had traces of flour in it, from what Gale could see and he smiled.

Peeta agreed to help him walk. He stood up and supported him as much as he could, though Gale secretly put a lot of weight on himself, since he wanted to be careful not to hurt Peeta (forgetting about the eight he got for his skills in strength). His foot was screaming in pain from the weight, so he allowed a little more on Peeta. It didn't hurt as much now, but it still hurt.

He was standing for a second, before Gale laid him on the bed, much to his displeasure. When Peeta grabbed his legs, he held back any reflection of pain when he accidentally touched his foot and sighed. He felt annoyed, hating being babied like this, especially by Peeta. He smirked when Peeta mentioned him being mysteriously out of flour and shook his head. "Totally unknown," he said, still displeased of having to be babied and having to rest.

He rolled his eyes at the more gifts. "Bye, snow angel," he said, not daring to argue with Peeta, scared to be yelled at again. And then Peeta left and he sighed, his heart as light as air. He closed his eyes for a second and gave into the temptation, reaching over and grabbing the Danish. He took a bite out of it, but even without Peeta around, he still looked stubborn about eating it. He ate half of it, before calling Rory in and throwing the rest at him. Rory practically swallowed the thing whole, surprised by the delicacy.

He fell asleep and of course he dreamt of Peeta. His mom came in to give him his lunch and dinner, both with a slice of bread. She smiled at him both time and kissed his forehead. And then he slept the rest of the time.

**Peeta **wanted to get to his house, but he was already close to the center so he went into to town to get what he needed. He bought a few bags of flour, and luckily it was close to his dad's shop so he just brought them over and didn't have to carry them too far. He went and also brought some provisions to make frosting, and also fruits that he stored in the bakery as well. He felt extremely happy, everything in his life was going so well right now. He was alive and his family was doing well, he would never have to worry about food or money since he won the games, and Gale had liked him like he did. He had a smile plastered on his face but he had to subdue it to a grin when people gave him awkward stares.

Peeta eagerly walked back to his house, hastening his step as if he didn't get there soon enough something bad would happen. He made it to his steps and saw the package he had been waiting for since the night before. When Peeta got home he started to make the bread, but he also made a phone call and got connected to a hospital in the Capitol. He ordered a bottle of medicine, it was supposed to be pretty amazing because the price alone was a bit surprising.

He opened the box and it had a syringe filled with a clear liquid and an instruction booklet. He read it thoroughly and got an understanding of how to use it. The syringe should be put directly into the area of fracture and it would speed up the process of healing astronomically.

He walked inside and set the medicine in his room, making sure to keep it safe since it would be brought to Gale tomorrow. He wanted to find a way to make it look like he didn't get it for him, Gale would have lost it, especially if he knew how much it cost. He called the mayor's house and asked if a doctor could come over tomorrow in the morning that way he could walk over with Peeta to Gale's house and could know how to use the syringe.

The mayor informed he would and Peeta hung up the phone. He went downstairs and looked through some of the channels on the television, it played mostly Capitol stuff and Peeta found no interest, but he was kept there watching it for hours. He found no interest but was strangely mesmerized by it. After getting tired enough he finally turned the television off and went to bed.

Peeta woke up the next morning in a rush, the doctor would be over soon so he needed to get ready quickly and head over to Gale's. Peeta dressed and grabbed the medicine when he heard the door knock. "Hey there." Peeta said to the doctor when he saw him at the door. He was greeted with a smile and began walking over to Gale's house. They got there and Peeta knocked on the door, Gale's mom answered. "Hello, there is a doctor who says he has some medicine for Gale." she let them and went to Gale's room and the doctor started preparing the needle. "Hey Gale, this guy says he has some medicine and it will cure you amazingly!" he said happily as Gale would be relieved to know he could walk soon.

**The whole **night, even after having such a great day with Peeta, he was still worried. These feelings were so confusing for him and they were conflicting, battling inside his brain, making him kind of scared. He'd never, ever admit he was scared, but he was. He didn't want to think of how people would react if they ever found out about him and Peeta.

He knew he'd be looked at a bit differently. While times had changed and people were less homophobic, it still was strange to people when someone they thought liked girls ended up either liking both or liking boys. Gale knew he liked both, now. There was no question. He liked Peeta and he liked Katniss. One a boy, one a girl. There was no getting around that. But it still scared him. It loomed over every time he saw Peeta give this smile, one that was given when he was completely happy and it made Gale a bit too happy. It was too much at times.

He slept pretty late in. His mother tried to feed him breakfast, but his stomach was still giddy and couldn't hold down anything solid. But for a good reason this time. This reason being Peeta and how happy he was. They never really said anything about being boyfriends and Gale was sort of afraid to, but when Gale came by today, he'd ask him if he wanted to be his boyfriend.

He may get shy or something and try and say how it doesn't matter if he doesn't want to be, even though he knows how much Peeta likes him, he couldn't help but still feel kind of scared. He had been rejected by Katniss before, when he thought for sure that she felt the same way, she had shot him down when he kissed him. He couldn't handle it if Peeta did. It would hurt. Maybe not as much as Katniss had, because, well, Gale was undeniably love with her, but it would still hurt so much.

He didn't really know how to ask, though. He just fell asleep, not really thinking about it, though there was fear in his stomach. He was asleep when Peeta got there, so when he walked in, he woke up and blinked before perking up. And then he saw a strange man and felt sad, because he couldn't say or do anything with him there. The man was a doctor who apparently had medicine that would cure him "Er, that's great," he said with a smile. He was happy, because finally he could stop being babied and he could baby Peeta. They could also continue that hunting lesson if Peeta didn't mind. They could continue everything.

The doctor got all this stuff out and Gale asked, "Will it hurt?" he asked, coughing at how raspy his voice sounded. He sounded like he hadn't talked in forever. He looked up at Peeta, telling him silently how they would need to talk.

**Peeta **came in to see Gale shoot up out of bed, he mustn't have got much sleep because he woke up dazed and surprised. He wasn't sure if Gale registered everything the doctor was explaining about how the shot worked since he just woke up, but Peeta was definitely not paying attention. He was too busy finding Gale absolutely adorable in his slept in clothes and messy hair. He still had some sleep in his eyes and was glancing between the doctor and Peeta multiple times, making these weird moments of eye contact that Peeta didn't understand.

The doctor gave a reassuring smile saying it wouldn't hurt, but that was what he had to say and wasn't the most convincing. The doctor moved the blanket and Gale's leg in the cast was shown. He unclipped the wrapping and started to peel off the bandages and Gale's slightly purple leg was now shown. The swelling and color had gone down significantly but the skin looked a bit limp and fresh.

The doctor didn't waste time and took the shoot and went for the center of the ankle, obviously being painful to Gale as he seized up when it was inserted. The doctor pushed in the outer pump and the clear liquid flowed into Gale's leg, causing Peeta to look away of a disgust he didn't want Gale to see. Then when Peeta looked back the color was almost completely gone and it must have worked amazingly.

The doctor took out the syringe and put it back in the case. He asked if it was all better and he gave some sort of approving glance, probably not even sure if it helped. The doctor walked away, probably having another task or just simply not wanting to be the seam for much longer. "I know what you're thinking. "Peeta said when everyone was out of the room. "Don't even try walking until, like, tomorrow... evening." he added. Gale wouldn't listen but if he had a farther distance to wait then he wouldn't attempt so soon. He was probably overthinking it, but you probably couldn't over think anything when it came to Gale. He wanted to ask what Gale wanted to talk about, but he felt like he might be in some sort of trouble so he tried not to mention it.

**The reassuring **smile and comment that it wouldn't hurt didn't convince Gale, at all. Gale didn't like pain. He was weak when it came to it, despite how strong he acted. When the doctor removed the blankets, he blushed gently because, well, he wasn't wearing pants. He was wearing boxers, though, at least. The doctor uncoupled his cast and started to unwrap the bandages, much to Gale's discomfort. It looked better, but it had only been a few days, so there was still a shade of a light purple with peeks of skin and it didn't hurt as much if you touched it.

The doctor wasted no time and Gale was caught off guard. He didn't know what he was expected, a countdown, but it still caught him off guard. It hurt a little and Gale seized up. He watched as the doctor shot some clear liquid into him. He saw Peeta turn away and he grabbed his snow angel's hand, looking up at him to tell him that it was alright. The doctor looked at the gesture quite strangely, before asking Gale if he felt better now as he let go of Peeta's hand, his hand drifting down to rest on his mattress. He nodded, thanking the doctor who was quick to leave to go about being a doctor and all.

When they were all gone, Peeta spoke up. Gale looked up at Peeta and was given swift instructions not to stand until tomorrow evening, evening as an afterthought. "But Peeta...it's early this morning so it may be better by tomorrow morning..." he argued, looking up at his snow angel with puppy dog eyes before he scoot over and Peeta took his place next to him on the bed. Gale wrapped an arm around Peeta, his hand sitting at his waist, before asking the question he'd been over thinking too much.

"Peeta, um, well, uh...will you be my boyfriend? Saying that you already aren't, because we never really talked about it at all and I kind of want you to be mine," he said, blabbering quite fast as he looked over at Peeta with eyes that were almost indescribable, they were so filled with both fear and hope. Gale obviously had no idea what he was doing, since he should know all too well that Peeta really liked him. Why should he worry that he's going to say no to being his boyfriend when it was so obvious he was going to say yes?

**"If you try **walking, I'll..." Peeta said as he paused, trying to think of something he could do to make Gale mad. He could make him some bread, a whole bunch, that would certainly make him mad, or he could find some pointless reason to baby Gale, maybe even by feeding him the bread, he might just lost it if he did that.

"I'll break your other ankle." Peeta said with a menacingly fake smile. He couldn't break Gale's leg if he wanted to, he didn't have the strength inside of him to hurt Gale like that. Peeta sat down, feeling Gale's supporting arms that were holding him up against him.

Peeta felt some pang of guilt inside of him when Gale asked him to be his boyfriend. Butterflies fluttered and his mouth became dry. He was excited, so excited, but on the inside. There was something eating at him, it had been biting away since Peeta first talked to Gale and he had always thought about it when they first talked. Gale probably never knew about Peeta's secret doubt, Peeta was very good hiding it. His words also made it so hard to feel that doubt. They weren't his ideal choice, but hearing them come from Gale made them almost just as worthy.

Peeta didn't want to take too long so he gave an answer from his heart. "I like you Gale, a lot. But I know you have feelings still for someone else, and I feel like I'll always be second place." he looked away, a bit upset, sitting up so Gale's arms couldn't be kept around him, no matter how much he wanted them there.

The words hurt more coming out of his mouth than they did in his head. They lacked emotion, and the way Peeta said them was rather cold. He wanted to take them back now. He so desperately wanted to be with Gale, to share their emotions, but he felt as if he would be doing a little more of the giving and less of the receiving. "I want to know that you have everything sorted out."

**There was this **moment of silence after he asked Peeta to be his boyfriend. They sat there for a second as butterflies went through both of them. Gale's were so much out of fear he couldn't describe them. But they were so fierce he was afraid to open his mouth or else the butterflies would all fly out. Or, worse, vomit. He wanted so desperately for Peeta to say yes, so that he could wrap his arms around Peeta and kiss him. He wanted to kiss him for a while now. But it was so soon and he was still so confused and he didn't even know how to initiate it with a guy. A girl was easy, because he could lead the kiss, but with a guy he had no idea who was going to lead it, who was going to be more dominant in it. He didn't know it was just like kissing a girl, just it was with a boy.

And then Peeta said no.

He said it so emotionless and Gale understood why. He though he still loved Katniss and Peeta was spot on. He did love Katniss. He didn't want to and he didn't want anything to do with her anymore after being betrayed. "I understand," he said. Game wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He wanted to be crying so he could tell Peeta how much it hurt him, even if he was being reasonable. He didn't want reason for want. He wanted emotions, which over ruled reason every time. He wanted...something. Something other than no. But he understood why Peeta wouldn't want to jump in so fast.

"I-I'll invite her over tomorrow and get it straightened out. I promise," he said to Peeta. He wanted to wrap his arm around Peeta, but now the room was too awkward for that. He didn't know what to say. His pride was broken by the rejection, even if it wasn't exactly rejection. But it felt like it.


	6. Kisses

This FanFiction is actually a One x One Roleplay between my friend and me. Her account on here is TheBeautyOfFear. Everything in Peeta's perspective is written by me and everything in Gale's perspective is written by her.

FYI- the story is written in the changing perspectives of each boy for a more detailed surrounding. **The Bold starts a new person's thoughts**, please excuse any mistakes we have made.

(All rights reserved to the movie and book workers, especially to Suzanne Collins and Izzy for helping us make an awesome story)

* * *

**Peeta felt **so bad, Gale was obviously hurt by it, it wasn't a rejection, but to Gale it probably was. Most people would have said yes, Gale was one of the most attractive men in the district and everybody knew it, but Peeta still found it so hard to say yes. So hard to do what he always wanted to do with Gale but now with the title that marked Peeta and Gale as an official thing that labeled them as taken by each other.

He thought about it ever since Gale hit him, striking a lot more than just pain into him. He felt it when they threw the flour everywhere and Gale called him Snow Angel, when Gale asked to cuddle with him so nervously, and even a few minutes ago, when Gale did something braver than Peeta had ever done.

Peeta stood up, if he stayed any longer he would have been just making it more awkward, but he wanted to do something to show Gale he still liked him. Nothing could have made up for it though, he felt like such a jerk, he should have just shut the hell up and said yes. He was so mad at himself, wanting to just go hit a wall something, maybe that's why Gale hit him, because he was so mad.

Peeta felt like punching something, but not Gale, he'd hurt him already. "I think, I'll... I think I'll go now." Gale probably didn't want to look at him, and why would he? He was basically sending some mixed signals, but he wasn't. All his actions were with Gale in mind, and even now he was thinking of him. Neither of them would be happy if they both weren't one hundred percent committed.

He walked to the door and looked back, "I'll be back tomorrow, Stub." He smiled and walked out of the room and out of the house. He hoped maybe acting like himself was good enough for Gale to know that everything would be okay. At least he hoped. Tomorrow he would go over, and, now it was his turn to be filled with suspense. Katniss would go over the next day and who knows what will happen.

Peeta's mind decided to think of all the possibilities, but he tried to ignore since they wouldn't help anything. He went home, earlier than usual so his parents were in the living room, watching some weird show. Peeta sat down with them for a little but decided to go to bed. The sooner tomorrow came the sooner he could be officially with Gale, and that made him giddy with joy that almost kept him up.

**Of course **Gale was hurt by it. He felt hurt, but he understood why Peeta wouldn't want to. It was so official and he didn't want something official with someone who was in love with another person. But he wanted Peeta so much and it hurt so badly, because he couldn't have his heart change overnight. But he liked Peeta more, somehow. Even though he loved Katniss, he liked Peeta, but it seemed he liked Peeta more than he ever could her. Still, he couldn't just forget everything that happened with Katniss and fall out of love with her whenever he wanted to.

He wondered how he was going to be able to get over her. Then Peeta left after a few silences, calling him stub. "Bye, snow angel!" he called, forgetting his family was out there. "You guys have the weirdest relationship with each other." his brother mumbled as he walked past Gale's room.

Gale ate a quick dinner and put on some jeans that Rory handed him. He rolled one leg up in a cuff so he could watch his leg gradually get better and better. He dreamt of Peeta saying yes that night, over and over. It was meant to be a dream but it was such a nightmare, terrifying him slightly. He didn't sleep well that night. Maybe he was being a bit dramatic. It wasn't the end of his life if Peeta didn't say yes right away, but it still hurt. Badly. A little tug at his heart seams.

His mother invited Katniss over for tomorrow morning when he asked her to. She went off all the way to Victor's Village for him and he felt bad. He forgot she didn't leave near him anymore. Gale sighed. Knowing he was being babied wasn't fun. He couldn't wait until he could walk again, when people wouldn't have to do things for him anymore. Then he could go out hunting and he could carry Peeta and pay him back for babying him. He wanted to carry him. Gale wondered what it was like. He saw guys forever and on doing that to their girlfriends. While Peeta wasn't a girl, he'd treat him like one until for pay back.

Katniss showed up later that day and sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said as she hugged him. She looked at his leg, which didn't look bad at all anymore. The olive tone of his skin was returning. "Your leg was broken, I thought…" He smiled and shrugged. "Peeta," he said and she nodded. She looked at him and sighed. "I know why you want me hear."

"It's about that kiss. Look, I'm so—"but he didn't get to finish because her lips were locked on his. After a few seconds, he kissed her back. It was kind of impulsive and he knew how wrong it was but he couldn't help it. He was blinded by love.

**Peeta **woke up the next morning at a reasonable time, it wasn't too early so that he would have to wait around and think when a good time was, and it wasn't late enough for him to be in a hurry. He changed his clothes and ate a slow breakfast, actually savoring a meal instead of shoving it down in order to rush off to Gale's. He felt so weird, being so dependent on having Gale in his life now. A few days ago he never thought he would even talk to Gale after the games, and now they couldn't go a day without thinking about each other, let alone talking. He went upstairs and used some strange item to fix his hair, it poked his head and seemed more harmful than helpful, but his soft blonde hair looked decent after the torture of the multi-pronged object.

He left his house and walked over to Gale's, he would usually complain about how long the walk was but it gave him time to think about what he would say to Gale, first imagining the outcomes of what he said to Katniss and formulating responses. One was him imagining that he said he never wanted to see her again, and that would have been nice.

The more realistic one was them sitting down and talking, Gale maybe getting a little loud because she would have accused him of something. She was pretty feisty though, already knowing how to retort to Gale and shutting him up. He thought about how well they knew each other and it only made him mad. If anyone should know Gale personally he figured it should be him, Katniss was a user, and the two used boys found sanity and safety with each other. Peeta was so far causing all the turmoil to their distress though. He should have just said yes.

He walked into the house, not realizing he just let himself in because it was so common. No one was around so he headed to Gale's room, the door being closed. Gale must have still been sleeping, probably tired from wearing himself out by trying to walk the night before. Peeta didn't knock for some reason and just opened the door nonchalantly.

Then he stood there, looking to something his mind couldn't fathom earlier when he was thinking of outcomes and now when he was seeing it with his own eyes. Gale and Katniss were kissing. It wasn't a one-sided kiss being forced by one side but a dual locked moment they were sharing. Peeta's heart slowed and its beats became heavier and deeper, each pump giving pain. "What the fuck, Gale!?" Peeta angrily yelled. The two shot up to look at him, Gale's face having remorse and Katniss's almost looking proud. _What a bitch._Peeta thought. "Sorry if I'm interrupting!" tears rose to his eyes and he slammed the door behind him as he ran out of the house.

He ran, to get away from Gale and to get away from all the feelings he was holding inside, wishing they could have struck Gale in the face when he yelled at him. He didn't know where he was going, home would have left him to think and he didn't want that, so he was instinctively running into to town. People were looking at him since he was running but they probably didn't notice any tears. Peeta was trying so hard to hold back tears, Gale wasn't worth crying over if he would kiss Katniss just like that. His mind couldn't think of any sufficient place so he went to the first memory that came to mind. He jogged into a store and went into the bathroom where Gale had tried to clean his nose from when he punched him. This is where they started and maybe this is where Peeta could end their bond.

He felt like such an idiot. Gale had been dating girls his whole life, so why did Peeta think he would be the exception? It's not like people even liked that sort of thing, but he just let himself get dragged in by Gale who was like a siren, calling whoever he wanted in and then killing them, this time he only killed Peeta on the inside. Then there's Katniss. They must have been in on some kind of sick joke because Peeta felt more betrayed then when he thought she liked him during the games.

But that's Katniss, everything she does is for her own personal gain. Peeta clenched the sink and looked into the mirror, his eyes puffy from fighting back tears with a slight redness. He could see small trails from the tears that escaped and he quickly wiped them away. He looked a mess and all because he so foolishly liked Gale. He wanted nothing to do with him ever again, though he was glad for everything they did. Now he was on his own again, falling more deeply into the aftermath of the games.

**Gale **was so into the kiss he didn't hear the old, rusty door open or the footsteps. Both their eyes were closed and Gale was sitting up now, his hurt foot lightly touching the ground. His hands so perfectly held her cheek and their faces felt so perfect together.

But it was so imperfect.

For one, Gale's eyes weren't closed. They were half open, staring at nothing as his lips moved thoughtlessly, carelessly, he had done this so many time, He could feel how wrong it was and he wanted to break it so badly, but he was so happy to get the kiss back. And then Peeta came in, but he didn't notice. He was lost in his own world as his lips moved, not thinking about it, he didn't notice. Until Peeta yelled. It made him snap out of his daze and his head snapped up to meet Peeta's hurt filled face.

His eyes are what hurt Gale the most. They held so many variations feelings of betrayal that it almost made him look away, but his eyes just stayed fixed on the blue eyes of Peeta. He bit his lip as Peeta yelled a sorry for interrupting and ran off, tears in his arm. Gale could feel his heart break in two inside his chest and he got up a bit too quickly, falling over on his hurt leg. He shook Katniss' hands away and stood up again, his leg screaming in pain. He rolled the pant leg down and started walking quickly out, yelling for Peeta. He couldn't see her anymore. He was lucky that the sun was hidden behind the overcast that had been going on for days now, because it would've hurt since he hadn't seen it for days.

Gale couldn't run as he walked around. He looked in the bakery first, passing the shop Peeta was actually in. He asked if Peeta was in. His dad said no and then said, "You shouldn't be walking, Gale." Gale just nodded before walking off absently, going to his house next. He walked right in, not caring much to knock. Peeta would know it was him.

"Peeta!" he kept yelling all over the house. He looked in Peeta's room, everywhere. In the kitchen, he stopped and stared for one second longer than he usually would at the left over traces of flour that were still there. Gale rushed, limping as fast as he could and went to the woods. It was hard climbing through the fence and he didn't have shoes on, either, so this was dangerous since he didn't know which snares he possibly left out here. He screamed Peeta's name over and over until he was sure all the animals could easily say it. It got dark and he knew he had to leave before the carnivores who liked lurking at night caught up to him.

Then at home, for one night, he cried. Gale cried right into his pillow, squeezing it with his fist and closing his eyes. More tears streaked down his cheek than he had blinked.

He knew Peeta had to go home sooner or later. So, the next day he got up super early and went over, knocking on the door. It was super early, but he knew Peeta's parents were already in the bakery, so he wouldn't be waking them up.

**Peeta **was in the bathroom of the shop for some amount of time he wasn't sure of, someone at one point knocked on the door but he muttered some awkward mix of words that made the stranger go away. He spent most of the time just looking in the mirror at his reflection, becoming more disgusted as each second passed, no longer wanting to see his own face. He sat down on the cold, worn-down tile and leaned against the wall, the hair on his arms standing when they rubbed the floor. He thought about Gale, much more than he wanted to. Half of him was convinced it was all some strange thing his mind made up or that Gale wasn't legitimately into the kiss, but anyone with eyes would have noticed he enjoyed the kiss, probably wanting more.

He eventually left, deciding the store would be closing soon and he would need to get home, probably so he could feel sad there. He felt extra cautious, thinking everyone was already knowing of how Gale had kissed Katniss and Peeta was left alone. He was so upset about everything that it was even turning to anger, boiling inside and ready to overflow at any second.

He went inside and got in his bed, punching his pillow before setting his head into the indentation. Tomorrow he didn't know what he would do or how he would handle it. If it was anyone else he would have probably went to talk with them, but with Gale he felt like not even seeing him. It would eventually pass but for now, he would just steer clear from Gale.

Peeta woke up the next morning to an obnoxious sound coming from downstairs. He wanted to stay in bed all day and not think about anything, but now he couldn't even do that. Not a good start to his day. He slumped out of bed, still wearing what he wore the day before, and walked downstairs, almost tripping on the last step of the stairs. He made it to the door and opened it. Why did it have to be Gale? Anyone else and he wouldn't have minded, but it was the one person he didn't want to see. Then he did what came to his mind first, he punched Gale right in the face, right he was hit by Gale. He brought his hand back, shaking it from the pain the whiplashed back into his hand, Gale was definitely hardheaded. "What?" Peeta asked trying to sound like he didn't care about seeing him.

**The whole **time walking to Peeta's house, he kept thinking about what he was going to say. Nothing he said was going to be right. Game had screwed up so badly. He didn't even like the kiss. Okay. Well. Maybe a little bit. But it was so boring to him. He was thinking of Peeta the whole time. Gale really did love Peeta. In fact, he was wearing his best jeans and he told his mother he had to apologize to him (she luckily didn't ask), so she found a sweater he had worn for a wedding that she knew Peeta would like. It was itchy and uncomfortable. He was wearing his best button up shirts and some good shoes. Gale was obviously stiff and uncomfortable but if he looked nice for Peeta it was welcomed to be stiff and uncomfortable.

When Peeta answered the door, his heart fluttered. He started stuttering over his words, like a little school boy talking to a crush for the first time. But then Peeta's fist hit him right in the face. It stung, emotionally and physically and Gale nodded. When Peeta asked him harshly what, Gale nodded. "I deserved that," he said. He could feel his eyes tear up again as he tried to talk. Gale had seemed to break a boundary with his tears and now he seemed to cry more easily. Or maybe it was Peeta.

He had no idea what to say. So instead he just hugged Peeta, very tightly. He made sure Peeta couldn't get out of his arms, no matter how much he struggled. He hid his eyes in Peeta's hair and sighed. "Peeta, I'm so sorry. I started out with good intentions, I was going to tell her that I needed space from her and that we shouldn't talk anymore, and then she kissed me. I shouldn't have kissed back. But I did...love her still. I lost myself," he said. "I know it's not any consolation, but I still want to kiss you, not her," he mumbled into his hair as a small tear fell down his cheek.

**The punch felt **good, like it was overdue and his arm was just waiting to get revenge against Gale. Gale didn't fight back though, Peeta would have definitely lost a physical fight between the two. Peeta thought he deserved a lot more than just a punch, maybe a kick to the groin and some sand thrown in his face, but both were unnecessary, and he didn't have any sand either. He looked over Gale, now getting a clear look at him. He was dressed up nice, really nice. He must have been going somewhere to be so proper. His top looked nice, he was actually wearing some clean jeans and not something older, and Peeta got the old feelings he used to get, before Gale decided to throw him away.

Then Peeta started to feel bad, Gale was beginning to cry and Peeta had no idea what to do. He would have normally babied him, rubbing his eyes and trying to make him happy by telling some kind of joke that would have been fitting. Now it was different, he just stood there, waiting for Gale to continue talking. His words felt so sincere and sweet, striking into him and making him feel like such an ass. Why did he have to do everything, declining the date, not thinking rationally when he saw them kissing, and hitting Gale? Peeta just didn't plan out his thoughts, he worked with his emotions and said what was ever in his mind or his heart. He didn't like being with Gale who was different, but he couldn't imagine being without him.

Then Gale's arms wrapped around him, surprising him by the force used to keep his arms around him. He smelled Gale, almost foreign to him now. His head was right around his upper torso and he almost leaned onto him if he didn't think of something to say. "Then why didn't you just tell her when she got there? I bet you hesitated and then she did it." He couldn't do anything to show his disapproval but he was stuck in his arms.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you should have, but you kissed her, well knowing it would have happened if you invited her over." he wanted to punch him again, to shut up the smug face he was probably having. Then he finally got out of his arms. That was it, what would make up their minds. He looked at Gale and closed the space between him, pressing their lips together and kissing each other for the first time. He kissed with such force like when Gale hugged him, not leaving him the ability to escape. Then he pulled himself away, hoping his emotions had led him down the correct path for one.


End file.
